A Two Sided Mirror
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: The Sequal to Two Sides of the Same Quarter, this time they'll be doing a lot with the school with the school play...or better yet the school Opera and then Cultural fest and spring break and everything. rated M for language, sexuality, some yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Opera Frenzy

**A Two Sided Mirror: sequel to Two side of the Same Quarter**

Hey everyone I'm back!

**Kyo:** No! and just when I was relaxing, I thought you said it'd be a while till you start this up?

**Katt: **It has been a while

**Kyo: **I didn't mean for it to be this quick

**Katt: **But I did, so before I forget, no I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own the Tzusaki family, so ask before borrowing them, remember it's a **disclaimer** so no one takes my characters without asking, ok.

**Yuki: **so who's all going to be in it?

**Katt:** Well of course you, Tohru, Karla, Hatori, Kyo, Chase, Momiji, Ruka, Hatsuharu, Kitty and Uyo and Hana, but I'm going to see if I can have Kisa and a family member that has her zodiac, Hiro and the family member for his zodiac and...maybe Ritsu and the family member for that zodiac and maybe even the rooster of the Tzusaki family will be in it, I'm not sure yet.

**Kyo:** What, but that would mean more mayhem if Ritsu is in it, especially if one of the Tzusaki family members is like him!

**Katt: **That's exactly why I would put them in, So ladies and Gents, a warning ahead of time...yes there will be more mayhem and chaos...more romance...more humor...hopefully and yes there will still be sexual content and foul language in this...wait foul language (laughs)

**Kyo: **that...was lame and what do you mean the rooster from the Tzusaki family might be in it?

**Katt: **Oh don't worry, the rooster from the Tzusaki family is much different then from your familys rooster...a lot, so ladies and Gents before I forget...I do not own " The Phantom of the Opera" but I do have the movie on widescreen edition and the cd...I love it... so ok, now on with the show!

* * *

That morning after the dance, Tohru and Yuki came down from the roof to hear a shocked Kyo at the news.

" What, Shigure you idiot!" said Kyo. " What's going on?" said Yuki. " Ahh, Yuki so that's where you and Tohru have been all morning, we'll you see last night...well it turns out" said Shigure before he got interrupted. " I'm pregnant" said Lore at last. Tohru's eyes lit up as Yuki sighed. " Oh Lore...I'm so happy for you!" said Tohru. " You idiot, why didn't you use protection the last time" said Yuki. " We did, we figured it must of broke during the time, so now... I'm pregnant" said Lore. " Well does Karla know yet?" said Yuki. " No, I hadn't been home since you guys left for the dance last night" " Well I guess we better make a trip to Karla's place and explain" said Shigure. Tohru and Yuki went on to change then they all went on and headed for Karla's.

In the mean time a scream was heard as far as the entire Tzusaki family could hear from the news. " Trete, you!...you and Ayame...are...Oh that's great!" she squeals with excitement. " Tha'ts great that your getting married" said Karla. " Yes I was so surprised when Ayame proposed to me last night" " I bet, but...what about Akito?" " Well Ayame said what Akito doesn't know won't hurt us" " But then...you two won't be together like a married couple, because I doubt Akito would let Ayame move out" " Yes, we've thought about that, that's why sometime either this week or next week he plans on asking Akito for permission to move out, as far as Hatori has told us, Akito still doesn't suspect of you being anywhere near this city, so your safe". Karla didn't look really convienced about that, but looked at the time. " Oh...I got a buisness meeting with the Manga/Anime Company today" can tell since she was wearing her navy blue matching jacket and skirt and a white blouse with an emerald pendent and her matching earrings. Her hair put up into a bun with two white chosticks to hold it up. " Oh, I see, well good luck with it" said Trete. Karla smiles alittle, picks up ber brief case and finds a car outside waiting for her. It was Hatori who was going to give her a ride to the building.

When they got there, there was reporters everywhere. " My public awaits, thank you for taking me Hatori" " no problem Karla, call my house when your meeting is over" " alright, see you then" and she kisses him on the lips and goes on out of the car and heads to the doors where reports and cameras were just taking her pictures as she's pushing her way inside and finally makes it in and security making sure they can't get past. Hatori sighs and smiles, happy to see she made it through unharmed and left.

In the time being, back at the Sohma house, Akito was sitting all alone in his room, with what looks to be a scrap book. Looking at a few old pictures of when he was younger...and Karla and her family lived here in Japan. He had the tv to watch the news. " And today on the news Karla Tzusaki; richest and well respected Teenage girl from both Japan and America comes in today for a meeting at the Manga/Anime company, though our reporter tried to get an interview with her, I guess she had other things along with her meeting on her mind" said the Male reporter. He sighed and closed the Scrap book and hide it somewhere, then turned the Tv off. He got up and stood outside, holding himself up. Then Kureno came in. " Kureno?" " Yes Akito?" " I need you to check up something for me" " Yes, what is that you want me to look up" he said nothing, but Kureno took the hint. " Alight, I'll grab a newspaper for you and cut out any information about Karla Tzusaki that I can find" " Thank you" Kureno bowed and left, leaving Akito there sulking to his own memories of Karla.

After the meeting Karla called Hatori and went outside to wait, looking exhausted from the meeting. She takes off her jacket and ties it over her waist and carrying her briefcase over her shoulder. " Man what a long day this has been and to think it was just over those five simple little matters" she sighs as she leans against the wall, till someone wearing all black outfit comes up. " Hello...Karla" she didn't even move, nor open her eyes, she knew that half-hearted, cold, cruel voice...it was noneother then Akito, who somehow found her. " Hello Akito" Karla was being serious now, she didn't move, she didn't bother opening her eyes, with her hearing and feeling his aura, she knew exactly where he was and what kind of mood he was in. He was in a playful tormentive mood, which she wasn't and was quiet tired and serious now. " So your a buisness woman and hadn't even graduated from high school, I wonder if anyone really knows who you are" said Akito. " They know I'm Karla Tzusaki; a trustworthy,strong-willed, caring, blunt-honest person who would do anything for the people I care about" " Yes, but what about two years ago...you were weak and harmless, you were nothing more then a helpless little witch with a big responsibility that obviously you couldn't handle on your own" Karla smiled and stood up straight and looked at him straight in the eye with a serious loon on her face, which scared Akito for a moment. " You know Akito...your right" he looked at her surprised, not really expecting that response or for her to say that with a straight face. " I wasn't ready for the major responsibilty of taking on my family alone and yes I did ask for hel and yes, back two years ago I was weak and helpless, because I never expected a friend to hurt me, but I was wrong then, and I'm grateful for living in America; where it gave me the strength and will power to face my enemies and the ability to defeat them in anyway I can, yes I was helpless and harmless but being over there two years has changed me, you don't know me as well as you think anymore."

He smiled and looked at her. " Well then lets test that theory out" he starts charing at her, about ready to punch her when...she grabbed his fist tightly in her hand and knees him the stomach, bringing him off the ground a good three inches and then pushes him back. She tosses her jacket and briefcase over. " You want a fight Akito..." she takes her hair down and lets it flow down her back, which by surprise cause Akito to stare and blush at her. She tosses her chopsticks onto her jacket and gets into fighting position. He snaps out of it and gets into it himself. " Then lets fight!" Then he charges her again. He punches, she dodges...he punches again...she dodges...he punches for the third time, she dodges and does an upper cut on him. He spin kicks her and she blocks it. She does a side kick and knocks him down. He charges at her again, but gets too close and almost hits her in the stomach till she blocks him by putting her right hand on his forehead and points at his head with her left hand like a gun and when her index finger touched his forehead a small light blue light, like electricity zaps him in the head and knocks him out. Lucky for her Hatori came just in time.

" Akito? what happened Karla?" " He found me here after I called you and again all I was doing was being blunt-honest as he was trying to torment me, which didn't work and he picked a fight to see if I really was strong, well then when he got too close, I accidently knocked him out" said Karla as she helps Hatori carry Akito into the back of the car, putting his jacket over Akito's face so in case he woke up, he didn't see Karla nor where she lived and Karla grabs her stuff and hops into the car and Hatori drives off. " Ok Karla...how did you knock him out?" said Hatori. " Please believe me it was by accident, you remember what Kamiko's power is right?" " Yeah, its illusions and memories" "well she is the dragon and the dragon is one of my secondary firmilers so my power from the dragon is consciousness, dreams and memories, while she can erase memories like you, I only change the memories and make them into an illusion of what I want them to think what happened, plus I can make go unconcious if I ever need to with just a simple hold person, point and zap and that's what I did, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry" Hatori smiled and layed his hand gently on hers. " Its ok, if he would of seen me then he would of been suspicious of why I was here for you, but does he know that..." " No, I made it sound like I still live in America" " That's good" they made it to Karla's place and before she got out, Hatori asked her one thing.

" Karla you should probably revise Akito's memories and make him think that he was dreaming" " Your right" she grabs her stuff, goes around to the otherside of the car, opens the back door, lifts the jacket up to see Akito still knocked out. She took her pointer finger and index finger from both hands and touched them at his temples and reverted his memory to a dream and went on with it to make it a dream. Bringing up one of his daydreams of her when no one is around, which kind of grossed her out, to have it continue it to be a dream. " There, as gross as his daydreams are, i revised that memory to a dream and added on of his daydreams to it to make it seem more like a dream, and as to the pain he might feel, explain that he was causing it himself, by tossing around and hurting himself making it seem like it was real, that's for when he wakes up" "alright Karla, you take care" he leans out of the car window and she leans down and they kiss for a moment, then she closes the door and Hatori drives off. Karla smiles and gives a sigh of relief of what just happened. When she walked in she hear a commotion in her living room and when she went in, it was Lore, Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Chase and Trete all in there talking.

" Hey you guys, what's going on?" " Oh Karla your home, you look more exhausted then usual after a buisness meeting" said Trete. " Long story, so what's going on here?" " Ok Karla, you may not be happy with me with what I'm going to say" said Lore "Look right now I'm tired, I couldn't get mad even if I wanted to, so what is it?" " I'm pregnant" Karla took a moment to register that into her mind and blinked. " your pregnant... you?... pregnant?" " Uh yes" said Lore. " by Shigure?" " yes Karla" " well then...I say congrads" they all looked at her shocked and confused. " What, after all this time I think it's about time she has a child, especially with the man she loves obviously, that's why I said congrads" Lore's eyes lit up and smiled. " So you mean you support us having a baby?" said Lore. " Yes, I support you two having a baby" said Karla " but now you two have one thing to think about and discuss between you two along with Tohu, Yuki and Kyo...Are you two going to live here or are you two going to live at Shigure's house, just remember Shigure...Lore if you two move here then that means Yuki, Kyo and Tohru will have to keep up with the payments on their own, but if you two move to where Shigure is then well you wouldn't have to worry about payment anyway, but then it might get crowded, especially with the baby when it comes" said Trete Lore and Shigure looked at each other then back at Kyo, Yuki and Tohru. Then Karla gained an idea. " I didn't think I had another idea, but why not just add onto the family community we already got going. Shigure and Lore can have their own place and Yuki, Kyo and Tohru can live here, either that or you can just add on to your house Shigure so you have plenty of room, just think it over and maybe even come up with an idea of your own, maybe, but for now I'm going up stairs, taking a shower and going to sleep" said Karla as she yawned. " But...what about dinner" said Trete and Karla just shouted. " Take out!" " do you want anything?" said Trete " Sure, anything... I don't care, just wake me up in two hours" She huffed herself to the bathroom to take her shower. " Well that's new" said Lore. " Yeah, Karla doesn't normally act like that, even after a buisness meeting" said Trete. " Something must of got to her and it sure wasn't Lore's pregnancy" said Chase.

Then there was a knock at the door. When Trete opened it and let the person it, it was a girl with white hair and black highlights, orange eyes and wearing a little pink dress and socks. " Excuse me, where is sissy Karla?" " Ahh, hello Lena, Karla is showering at this moment and plans on taking a nap, she's alittle cranky from her buisness trip, but if you want, while you wait, I can make you a bowl of icecream, how does that sound?" she smiled and nodded. " Ok good, cause I could use some myself" " Lore, stop talking like a perverted old woman, will ya" said Chase. " Oh...so cold to me, but you know what that just means no icecream for you" and Lore heads onto the kitchen with Shigure as Lena giggles abit. " Grandma's funny" she smiles and giggles abit. " Oh I guess we never explained this one, Lena for some reason never calls us cousins, to her anyone older then Karla is grandma or grandpa and anyone at Karla's age or younger is usually sissy, except for the boys, she calls them by their names, we don't know why, but its cute of her so we let her" said Trete. " Oh, I remember you Lena, you were so little when I saw you last" said Tohru. Lena turned and saw Tohru and right away smiled. " Sissy Tohru!" she goes over and hugs Tohru's arm. " My..she looks just like Kisa, except for the hair of course, but other then that, she could be her twin" said Yuki. " Kisa...Kisa...oh she's the tiger in your family isn't she?" said Lore as she brough Lena her bowl of icecream along with her own. " Yes she is actually" said Yuki. " Makes sense since Lena here is the tiger of our family as well, just not your ordinary tiger" said Lore. " Yes...she's a white tiger, oh the beauty of her fur coat when she transforms into her animal form, but her firmilers human form is just as beautiful, they say that form is just as beautifuls as Karlas when its in its full glory" said Trete as she sighs. " Lena respects Tohru and Karla so very much, so when she's a teenager, not only will she'll have Tohru and Karla mixed in, but will have the looks too, she'll be very beautiful" said Trete.

In the meantime Akito woke up with a fright and a pain in his stomach and notices that Hatori is in ther with him. " So I see your finally awake, that was a pretty bad fall you made" he looked at her confused. " You don't remember, you were walking down the hall to leave somewhere and all of a sudden you just blacked out and hit your stomach against the hall way table. Be glad I saw you otherwise no one would of known and you'd probably still be there, lucky for you nothing was fractured" " I see...so it was only a dream." he looks outside and can tell that even if he were to drive to the airport by now that she'd be on the plane already. " Damn it...my one shot" said Akito. " What seems to be the matter?" " I'll tell you whats the matter, the matter of the fact that I was going to go out and see Karla before she left for America again and I'm pissed cause I lost my one chance of doing so" " Even if you did Akito, what would you have done when you got there and saw her?" " I would of taunted her" he said it with a satisfying smile on his face. " Now take a moment to think, obviously Karla isn't the same girl you knew two years ago, she's a buisness woman, she's meet men scarrier then you, even so I don't think you taunting her would do any good if she can fight back with words, I've listened to her speeches about what companies are going to do what and she's strong-willed" " really...well then, maybe the next time she comes into Japan I should go see her and see how strong-willed she is" he says it with a smile on his face.

In that time Karla finally woke up from her nap to see that her room is dark. She comes down stairs while taking fussing with her hair to be more relaxed and sees that Lore just got the take-out inside. " Hey Lena, be a dear and wake up sissy Karla" " Its ok lena...I'm up" then Lena smiles and runs over to Karla and hugs her. " Sissy, is sissy alright now...she's no longer cranky...right?" " yes Lena I'm no longer cranky...sorry for earlier you guys, I had a running on me earlier" said Karla as her and Lena walked into the dinning room with Lore to see Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, Chase and Trete in there. They sit down as Lore puts out the plates and chopsticks for everyone. " Oh so the problems were actually hard when they threw them at you at that buisness meeting of yours?" said Trete. " Not that kind of running, actually it was someone who had a running into me...with their fists" said Karla. " What, who would want to hurt you?" said Lore. " One person and he found me..." " Oh you don't mean..." said Trete. " Yes it was Akito, he found me in front of the building after I got out of the meeting" It stayed silent for a moment. " How? how was that possible?" said Lore. " Reporters, you know that goes and it was probably live too so he got to see me enter" "damn those reporters, ruining everything we've worked so hard to make sure that Akito doesn't find out" said Chase " But that's the thing he doesn't know" they looked at her confused. " He saw me and talked to me and fought me yes, but he still thinks that I live in America, plus now he really thinks that it was all just a dream" " good job Karla, looks like you can take care of things yourself" said Lore " haha, and either way, Hatori said I should since i accidently made him go unconcious" " Way to go Hatori, helping out the one person he loves, but the one person that Akito...um how to put it" said Trete. " Bluntly...he lusts for me" said Karla.

Both Yuki and Kyo drops their chopsticks and looks at her. " Karla, are you sure?" said Tohru. Karla looked sad, but she knew sooner or later she had to tell her. " Tohru, I never really told you the real reason why my mom and the rest of our parents had us move to America, mainly it was because of AKito taunting me, but also... their real reason was so Akito didn't get another chance to try and rape me, like he almost succeeded the last time" they all stopped eating and looked at her. " It was after school, I was walking home after practice and before I knew it I was knocked unconcious, how he got me back to his room I'll never know, but he did and when I woke up, he had me tied up. He slapped me, punched me, trying hard to get me to tell who was it that I fell in love...I never said Hatori...not once and you know who saved me...it wasn't Hatori or Shigure this time, it was you Yuki...and Hatsuharu and Momiji and Kyo. I remember, Yuki and Kyo kept Akito busy and Momiji and Hatsuharu carried me out. You two probably don't remember because I looked so badly injured. A black eye...a bloddy nose and lip...bruised ribs and chest... broken arm...cut up legs...bruised ankles, I was pain from head to toe and I didn't look much either." then Yuki and Kyo thought back and remembered, they thought they were just helping some girl get a way from Akito, they never thought it was Karla, Akito did a number on her and that just made them pissed off. " I remember now, oh Karla believe me if we knew that it was you, we would of taken better care of you instead of hurrying you the car so Hatori could drive and Shigure could take care of those woulds" said Yuki. " Well actually, I was driving Yuki and Hatori was taking care of her. It was after we dropped Karla off at home and made sure that she would be ok did Hatori take over the wheel and picked you boys up, but I guess it was so late that night you couldn't tell either way" said Shigure. " The point is...they saved Karla that night, a night my mother will never forget, she says she can't thank you guys enough for saving Karla" said Trete " So that's why you came to school with a black eye and limping on crouches and a cast on your arm" said Tohru.

" wait , you still went to school?" said Kyo. " The next day, yes she did even though we told her she shouldn't" said Trete. " That's our stubborn Karla for ya" said Lore. " Oh Karla...I'm sorry" Karla looked at Tohru confused. " If I would of know that was what happened...I would of..." but before Tohru could even finish Karla hugged her as best as she can without transforming. " Hey what's done is done and now when I think about it, I think I got some of my pay back on him, just by shocking him and then hurting him and best of all it was all a dream to him" " How do you figure?" said Kyo. " Cause then he'll underestemate her again and next time it'll be worse" said Trete. " Well I guess that's what happens when one of your secondary firmilers is a dragon" said Lore.

They continued to eat and when they were done, Karla couldn't help but get Chase to do their kitchen fun again. Which again was entertaining for them all. Then Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure went on and left as Karla and them waved good bye. As they went on inside, Lore just couldn't help but ask. " Karla did you think it was best to tell them mom's main reason for us to move?" said Trete. " There was no way around it, I couldn't hide it no longer and besides...in a way, by telling them the truth it was a way to thank them" " ok, i guess, though i think you just saying thank you would of been better" said Trete and Karla just sighed and laughed.

That Monday morning, Karla woke up with a startle, it was one of her dream predictions and sighed, Then thought. _" God why me, of all nights I had to have three different predictions, especially that last one...Damn I didn't need to see that, you could of just cut it off when Kyo walked in there but no you had to go further, god now my stomach is turning from that sight" _She felt sicks from remembering the last prediction, but didn't have time since she just remembered that she has to leave for school early to see if she can catch the drama teacher today since today was the first years orientaition, so she expect to be able to catch the drama teacher real quick. Then at homeroom during lunch, wondering where Karla was, they hadn't seen her since the drama teacher asked her to come out this morning. " Man, Karla's been gone for a long time, I wonder what's taking her" said Uyo as the bell rang for them to get back to their class, which they really didn't have to go far since they were already in class. When everyone was in class, Karla came in with the teacher and books. " Alright students, Karla is going to be passing you each a script of a opera, we're going to do alittle acting and discuss it today." As Karla hands them each a booklet a student asked. " Phantom of the Opera? what is that about?" " It's an opera that takes place in the 1800's in Paris. Where a man with a deformed face hides himself from the world as he teachers a young chorus girl to sing opera and falls in love with her while she is in love with a childhood friend who's the patron of the theatre" said Karla. " So basically its a dramatic romance with action, right?" said Tohru. " Yes, teacher if you want I can tell them about the characters" said Karla. " Go ahead, after all you did study opera for more then four years" Karla sits up on a stool with her own copy. " Ok, first of all lets pick people to read the parts, as far as the teacher, each day for a week I choose people to play which parts ok, so lets see...for today...to play Raul...the Patron...shall be..." she closes her eyes and starts point her finger till she stops at Yuki. " Well Yuki then shall be reading the part of Raul...now Raul is the romantic hero in this opera who fell in love with his childhood friend at the sound of her voice. So now for Christine; the young chorus girl who moves her way up in the opera world, thanks to the phantom of the opera, so who shall be her. " closes her eyes again and starts pointing and ends up pointing at Tohru.

" Well, by lucky chance you get to read Christine today Tohru, now who...shall be... The Phantom of the Opera; a man though his face is disfigured and hides it behind a mask...he's a genius at music; in writting and at voice, he is Christines unknown opera teacher who sways Christine into his spell at night when no one is around and lures her down to the deep catacomes that's under the opera house known as Opera Populaire. But even a genius can go mad and that is what happens to him, so who shall be our genius mad man today." closes her eyes and starts point and ends up at Kyo. " Well Kyo, looks like you get to be our genius of the play, now lets see who shall be madam Giry...the woman who took care of Christine after her father passed away" Closes her eyes and starts to point and ends at Uyo. " Well this is interesting. Uyo you shall be madam Giry for today, now who shall be the daughter of Madam Giry; Meg, who is also Christines friend and pretty much sister" closes her eyes and starts pointing again and ends at Hana. " Well...Hana...you get to play Meg, and now for the last three parts, who shall be playing the tempermental diva La Carlotta, the annoying loud mouth star of the theatre." closes her eyes and starts to point and ends up pointing at the girl who's the leader of the Yuki fan club. " Well...looks like your the diva for today now for the two owners..." closes eyes one more time and this time points with both hands and ends up pointing at Chase and the Vice President of the student council. " Well looks like you two are the owners of the theatre" " Aww, not again!" said Chase. the students looked at him and looked at him confused. " Oh, I guess I never explained, Karla and Chase both studied Opera and in their Opera study they played a part in the phantom of the opera. Chase was one of the owners of the theatre and Karla was Christine. That's why she knows so much about about this particular opera" said the Teacher. " Yes, ok now that everyone has their parts...there's one thing I forgot to mention...you also have to sing as well...its part of the opera and don't worry I have the cd with me by chance, so ok the people that I randomly picked stand up and everyone else shall be back up so stay awake and keep track with us. Now we will go ahead and skip the part of the auction and go straight to..." flips through the pages. " Ok we shall go to the part where Christine has to prove that she can sing for the Opera that's coming up since Carlotta left after she almost got bashed in the head by a beam, ok.

Everyone flips through and all finds the page Karla is talking about. Karla gets the cd started and pauses it at the part she wants it at. Once everyone was there Karla warned that Tohru sings first so she could be ready. She starts the cd so Tohru can sing. _" Think of me...think of me fondly when we say good byeee...remember me...once in a while, please promise me you'll try, when you find, once again you long to take my heart as you please, but when you find a moment spare a thought for me, never said that love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can find a moment then spare a thought for me, think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about how it would of been...think of me...think of me waking silent and resigned, think of me..trying to hard..." _as Tohru sang, it was like a nightingale singing, then Yuki sang and it was just the same, he sounded wonderful. Though no one ever expected Tohru to be able to sing Opera, especially being able to hit that high note.

It freaked people out more when it was Kyo's turn _" See what in shadow i hide, look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!" _it freaked them when he sang that good, but it freaked people out more when Tohru and Kyo sung together. _" In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name, and though i dream again for i now i find the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind!" " sing once again with me, our strand duet, my power over you grows strong yet, and though you turn from me to glance behind, the phantom of the opera is there...inside your mind!" " Those who have seen your face draaw back in fear, i am the mask you wear" " its me they hear" "my/your spirit and my/your voice in one combine, the phatom of the oper is there...inside my/your mind!" _they just couldn't believe Kyo could sing like that, nor could they believe that Tohru could hit any higher pitch then she just did,

After class was over and it into homeroom, before the teacher left, Karla had a word with him. " Are you sure Karla?" " Yes...Come on no one can sing like them...they fitted the parts perfectly..to a tea!" " so what do you plan on doing Miss Director?" " Easy...I'm telling the drama teacher and have it posted that Phatom of the Opera is going to be performed and the people the director asks for on the list to come down to the theatre" "this is very sneaky of you Miss Karla" " I know...and it worked" Karla smiles as she heads to the drama room to talk to the drama teacher.

That evening Karla finally came home after doing all the preperations for tomorrow and flops onto cushin they like to call a couch, where Lore saw Karla crash onto. " Aww. busy day i see, you came home late from school, so what's up?" " Trying to get this opera started" Lore tisks at Karla and shakes her head. " Girl you do too much"

" As that maybe true Lore, if I didn't take this task, Tohru would of..." " Let me guess...one of your dream predictions...and your trying to avoid the result of it, so tell me, what happened?" Karla sighs and stands up. " No time...got to schedual rehersals and everything" She went up stairs and straight to her room. Within five minutes Lore heard Karla singing the part of Christine and Lore just shook her head. At that time Hatori and Shigure was walking up to the place to see Lore and Karla and heard her singing. " Well, listen to that nightengale singing" said Shigure. They stayed quiet as they listened. _" but promise me that sometimes you wil...think...OF...me" _Hatori smiles. Not amazed to hear that she's still good, but no matter how not amazed he is...he's always amazed by her. They walk in and up the stairs, looking for Lore and see's her listening through Karla's door along with Chase. " Are you two spying on her?" said Shigure. " No...were just listening" said Lore. " We haven't heard her sing opera for a while so its a change" said Chase. " Shh, here comes the mirror song." said Lore. _" I listen, stay by my side, guide me, angel my soul was weak, forgive me..." _they all now listen closely. _" In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name, and though i dream again ,for now i find, the phantom of the the opera is there, inside my mind!... those who have seen your face, draw back in fear, i am the mask you wear... your spirit and my voice in one combine...the phantom opera is there, inside my mind" _" Now see this is what I don't get...Karla should be Christine instead of the director, I mean she would of been a shoe in for that part, why didn't she go for being Christine?" said Chase. " Probably because for once she doesn't want to be in the spotlight and give it to someone else, but also...it might of been one of her dream predictions, maybe she saw herself getting hurt and choose to be director to prevent that from happening to herself and from anyone else" said Lore. " Either way...you shouldn't be on the ground, your pregnant, so come on...I'll make you something to eat" said Shigure as he helps her up. Hatori looks back at them as Lore, Shigure and Chase walks down. " Well that certainly is different". He gently opens her door and see's that she's looking out her window as she waits for her part to come up to sing and remembers something.

**Flash back:**

" Hey Karla...what happens when snow melts?" Karla looked at him and smiled with her cute girlish smile. " It becomes spring silly, oh, but here's a question...when you play a note on a violin, what does it make?" " It makes a sound obviously" " bzz, nope...it makes music, because if everyone played a different note at a different pitch at the right moment with the right stroke of the bow it makes a beautiful sound and when you play more then one simple note together it becomes music.

**Flash back over:**

He thought to himself after remembering. _" Ever since she asked me that question and answered it, i never stopped listening to that simple note that she talked about whenever she played a instrument or when she sang and she always managed to hit that one note perfectl" _he listens as she sings again. _" That's all I ask of you...all i want is freedom, a world with no more lies and you, always beside me... " _then he steps in and sings with her_ " Then say you'll share one moment...let me lead you from your solitude...say you'll need me with you here beside you, anywhere you go let me go too...that's all I ask of you" _she turns around and smiles. They walk up to each other and simply kissed. Then sang the last of the song _" anywhere you go let me go too, love me...that's all I ask...of you..." _then she turned her sterio off and they went on downstairs, holding hands.

Akito was holding a picture of Tohru and Yuki from the dance, gripping the picture hard in his hand..."Yuki... you will curse the day you did not do!...what I asked of you!" then a flash of a girl being pushed off the balcony and hearing a scream, then...Karla woke up.

She was pale and sweating, clasping her hands over her face to wipe away the sweat. " Damn...not again...this is the third time I've had this prediction and it seems to go further into it too...I know what I must do" she sighs and clasps back onto the bed. She looks at the calender and its already monday again...time seems to go by so fast, then all of a sudden a letter appeared in her room, floating down. She sat up and looked at it confused for a second, then got up and picked it up and smiled. " Oh man, this is a surprise" she was glad to see a letter after its been atleast two months or more. She goes down, dressed in her uniform and saw Lore working on one of her paintings. " Ahh, I see my pregnant cousin got inspired about something" " Hello Karla, say why are you up...its only five-thirty, you don't normal get up till six...let me guess it has something to do with the spring play this year" " Duh, plus...I got a letter" Lore looked at her and smiled with excitement. " From who Karla?" " From Serenity" " Really, well come on what does it say?" Karla smiled and looked at her watch. " Opps sorry I'll have to tell you after I get home, so see you then" grabs a piece of toast, her stuff and runs off, before Lore could say anything. " Hmp...that was so mean of you Karla" she smiled and continued on with her art.

That day, again no one has seen Karla during homeroom and the first half of first period, till there was an announcement over the speakers. "Students when I call your name...please come straight to the drama room...from room 1-D Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Chase Tzusaki, Uyo, Hana, president of the Yuki fan club and mr. vice-president. From 2-B Hatsuharu Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Kitty Tzusaki, and Ruka Tzusaki, all students that I've just called, please report to the drama room, immediatly!" All the students were confused on why of all people would they be called out and even more so all the Sohmas and the Tzusaki's who go to this school.

When they got there, there was no one in the room but a black leather chair facing its back to them. " Come in...come in and please form around the desk" said a voice from the chair as they all formed around the desk, mainly Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Chase in the front of the desk. " Students...the reason why you were called out of class, wasn't because of a behavior situation of anything...I've simply wanted to tell you that this year...you guys will be in the spring play, well spring opera...and this years director shall be no other than..." then the chair turned around and there...sitting in the chair was...

* * *

**Cliff hanger! **Sorry. but I thought it was best to end here before I went over board and make this entire chapter the story

**Kyo:** WHat, I can't believe you did that again, as if that wasn't bad enough and who's Serenity!

**Katt: **you'll see...in the next chapter

**Kyo: **What, how long will that take!

**Katt: **hmm, I might start it up tomorrow...(looks at the time) oh, it's already tomorrow, well then I'll just start it when I wake up

**Kyo: **and who's the director of the opera?

**Yuki:** I thought it would of been obvious to you by now...your such an idiot

**Kyo: **what'd you call me?

**Katt: **(sighs) and now here comes the fighting and I'm going to bed...(yawns) I'll see you soon readers...bye!


	2. Chapter 2: An unpredictable couple

**Chapter 2**

Hey everyone, ok real quick, no I do not own Fruits Basket or Phantom of the Opera, but I **do own** the Tzusaki family, so ask before using them.

**Kyo:** took you long enough

**Katt: **not my fault, my boyfriend was on the computer till two p.m.

**Kyo: **you...have a...boyfriend

**Katt:** yeah, so?

**Kyo: **so...that's an excuse

**Katt: **Yes, that's my excuse

**Kyo: **Ok, whatever.

**Katt: **Ok, oh and before I forget...** warning: there is yaoi in this chapter, please be warned.**

**Kyo: **wait a minute, with who?

**Katt: **You'll see (smiles)now on with the show begin!

* * *

"This years director shall be no other than..." then the chair turned around and there...sitting in the chair...

with her fingers intwined together and one leg over the other and smiling... was Karla. " Me...surprise" she smiles as she see's the shocked looks on their faces. " You, why the heck are you the director and why do we have to be in your opera!" said Kyo with rage. " Well...they did want me to be playing the part of Christine first of all, but...I told them that I've already played her once...professionally, I don't need to do it for a spring play and instead I offered to direct it since I know the opera so well and why you guys...well out of all the students I've had read those parts all week, you guys were the best...and besides the parts you guys read and sang...those are your parts for this production." while everyone cheered and congradulated each other, Chase, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru kind of stared at Karla. " So wait a minute, you mean to say that I'm going to be the phantom!" said Kyo. " gee Kyo I'd thought you'd be happy...because in the opera...the phantom kisses Christine, so you would be kissing Tohru" Kyo blushed a crimson red and Yuki gives a scolded look to Karla. " Oh calm down Yuki, besides...in the production Raul not only kisses Christine a few times for minutes and passionately I may add, but later on in it gets engaged, so you would be kissing Tohru a lot and are engaged." Yuki turns red and so does Tohru. " Yes...but why do I have to be in it?...and again why do I have to be one of the owners?" said Chase " Cause again...you were the best at it out of all the people" " Ok so then why is Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kitty and Ruka here?" said Kyo. " We're gonna be the stage crew" said Momiji. " we didn't really want to be on stage so instead Karla told us we could be behind the stage and work on scenery, clothes, lights and selling tickets" said Kitty. " But they do get some help on it as well, about five people will be helping with the lights and scenery, four people from the sewing class said they'll help with the clothes, but they all understand that they will be just helping Kitty, Ruka, Hatsuharu and Momiji so things will hopefully run smoothly, and either way...I got permission from all your teachers that I can take you guys out of class for rehersals and you will be getting credit for this, so it won't be like if you miss an assignment you fail...just make sure that when I call rehersal that you come, ok" she smiles as everyone cheers. " Ok you guys here's your scripts, the each have your name and your character on it and your lines are all high lighted and it also comes with your music and each has a cd to you can practice and first rehersal shall be on Thursday, I'll be calling during class so be prepaired with your scripts and music when i do and I'll see you guys later" she smiles as they grab their music, scripts and cds and leaves for class.

After school Tohru and everyone was waiting for Karla, Chase, Kitty and Ruka, but never showed up. Kyo getting pissed and starts to storm back into the school, looking for her. " Damn it, she tricks us into this stupid opera and now she doesn't even show up with those cousins of hers" said Kyo, opening all the arts and music rooms. " Now Kyo, tricked isn't exactly the word, we could of said no you realize that" said Hana. " yeah but..." before he could finish he opened the last door and saw Karla at the guitar, Chase at the drums, Kitty at the base guitar and Ruka singing. They were playing old school rock and it sunded great. " I wonder why any of them didn't tell us that they were gonna be here?" said Yuki. " Oh, that's right, Ruka said that after school they were coming in the band room to practice, if I wanted to I could come and listen to them practice" said Momiji. Then Kyo grabs him and puts him in a headlock. " Now your telling us you little brat, how can you forget to tell us!" " You guys, maybe we should leave" said Tohru. " yes, obviously this is their family time together" said Yuki. " Yes...but family time at school?" said Hatsuharu. " Well I guess its the only time they can since Karla is...the team leader in the fencing club, leading dancer in dance club, photographer and editor of the picture of photography club, plus now director of this years spring play, Chase being on the wrestling, kick boxing and soccer teams, Kitty bieng in the drama club and Ruka being on the volley ball team, it makes them all busy so I guess this one time when they have nothing to do with clubs or teams and just came here to play" said Yuki. " You guys can go on home, I'm just gonna wait and listen and walks Ruka home" said Momiji. " yeah and I guess I'll stay here too, just so Momiji doesn't get in the way or in trouble" said Kyo. " Um...ok then, well I guess we'll see you home later Kyo." said Tohru. Then Tohru, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Uyo and Hana left Momiji and Kyo watching the Tzusaki's sing.

When they finished, it was four p.m. and they started to pack there stuff up. " That was great you guys" said Karla. " I say you do too much Karla, I mean your already leader in fencing and dance club and head photographer and editor of photography club and director of this years school play and now this...give someone else a chance girl, you can't take on everything" said Chase. " Yes, but that's why we agreed to help her, so she wouldn't have to do everything on her own" said Ruka. " Oh yeah, I forgot you guys help her with the paperwork and such" said Chase. Karla see's Momiji and Kyo at the corner of her eye and smiles. " So Chase have you told your "secret" crush how you felt yet, like you said you were gonna do?" said Karla. " Uh...it hasn't been the best timing lately." said Chase. As Karla whispers in Chase's ear, Kyo stares at him and remembers what happened over the weekend.

**Flashback:**

"Hmm, I see, so that was your dream...interesting, well Kyo you know what do to" said Lore as he closes his eyes and she asks the same question...only one difference...a different name was coming up in his head as Lore's pen drew and made Lore more curious and interested. "Hmm, maybe I read Kyo's dream wrong last time, but the pen doesn't make mistakes, unless... hmm, that makes things more interesting" said Lore as her pen floated down by her side. " Ok Kyo turn and open your eyes and tell me that's true" he opens his eyes and sees him and...Chase kissing. Kyo couldn't talk at all, he was in shock and surprise that her pen can go that much further into his thoughts. " Out of curiosity Kyo...do you think its possible that you could possibly be...Bi?"

**End Flashback:**

Kyo thought to himself. _" Maybe it's possible, but I wonder...if Chase is...I mean since he can change into a girl...I wonder" _After Karla finishes telling Chase what she wanted to tell him, he blushes and see's them at the corner of his eyes. When they finished they grabbed their stuff and opened the door and saw them, Ruka couldn't help it and hugged Momiji and both turned into rabbits, " Oh Ruka..." said Karla. Ruka twitches her nose and looks up at Karla. " Sorry, I just got excited that's all" " It's ok Ruka, well just take you two to our place till you two change back and Momiji can go home." said Karla as she picks to two bunnies up and puts them in a basket she found in the music room and lays their clothes in the basket with them.

As they're walking home, Karla and Kitty in the front with the two bunnies and Chase and Kyo in the back. " Hey Karla, you think you can make me another earring, this one is going to fade by tomorrow, it's just in case " Devil Kitty" comes out again when I see Hatsuharu." said Kitty. " Sure, its no problem...but sooner or later your gonna have to make your own" said Karla. " I know I know, but thanks" said Kitty. During the time Kyo and Chase haven't spoken, they've just glanced at each other every now and then. " Hey Chase...I got a question...Do you...like girls?" said Kyo feeling his face blush. " uh yeah, I mean girls are alright, but um...I like boys too" said Chase, blushing red. " Oh...that's...ok that...your bi, so who do you have the crush on?" Chase blushed as he mumbled his answer. " you" but even though it was a soft mumble, Kyo still heard it and blushed. He knew he couldn't hide the truth much longer after hearing Chase just admitting it.

Kyo just stopped, turned Chase so he faced him and said " I feel the same way" and kissed Chase on on the lips and Chases' eyes grew big, but calmed as they kissed. Karla smiled, Kitty went into shock and was about to say something, but Karla covered her mouth. " Yes I know, so don't say anything about this to anyone...that goes for you two as well Ruka...Momiji " said Karla and they agreed. They turned around and just slowly walked as Kyo and Chase stopped to catch their breath and then ran to catch up to Karla and them.

By the time Momiji and Ruka changed back, it was already to late to have them walk home. So Karla calls Hatori and tells him what happened with Ruka and Momiji and told him not to worry and if anyone asks that Momiji is at Shigure's house. Then she called Shigure and told them what happened with Ruka and Momiji and told him that if anyone else of the family calls and asks about him tell them that he's asleep at his house and that Kyo was going to stay the night here as well.

That night, after everyone went to sleep. Kyo walked into Chase's room. " Uh can I come in?" " Of course...your sleeping in here with me so yes" he walks in and sits on the bed. Then Chase sits behind him and nibbles on Kyo's neck which causes an instant moan from him. Then they faced each other and kissed once more before Chase had him lay down and slowly took off Kyo's shirt and traced his chest with his finger, causing small moans, then leans down and nibbles and nips at Kyo's neck. Then he slowly removes Kyo's pants and underpants to reveal his large manhood, Chase smiles. " Wow...you can do a lot of damage with that." He strokes Kyo's manhood and gets a loud gasp and moan from him and then he leans down and takes it into his mouth and Kyo just moans and groans from it until he could almost burst. Chase stopped and stroked him with his hand, hearing Kyo moan till he was at the very edge of bursting. Then he stopped and he slowly took off his own shirt, he was kind of built and seeing his chest made Kyo blush. Then he took off his pants and underpants and see's that Chases is just as large as his own...maybe bigger. Then He turns Kyo onto his stomach and rubs a lubricant on his manhood. Kyo didn't expect this, and was worried. " Don't worry Kyo, it'll only hurt for ten seconds, maybe less since I put lubracant on." he nodded and kind of lifted his butox up and Chase pushed his manhood into Kyo which cause a gasp of pain and pleasure at the same time. Then when Kyo gave the ok, Chase started thrusting it in and out of him as hard and fast as he could, both of them moaning and groaning from pleasure till they both bursted. Chase pulled out and after they both cleaned up, they just fell onto the bed, as nude as they were and just fell asleep together.

The next morning, both boys came down in their school clothes, both with such a glow on them and gladly only Karla and Lore could see that and smiled. When they got to school, Kyo was still walking kind of funny and when Tohru and them saw, couldn't help but to ask. " Hey you guys, uh Kyo why are you walking so funny?" said Tohru. Kyo tried to think of an excuse, but Chase came up with one before him. " It's my fault...we were sparing last night and I knocked him down...from the roof and he hurt himself" said Chase. " Oh Kyo then you shouldn't be here" said Tohru. " Relax...Kamiko checked on him and said that all he'll be is sore there for a day or two...maybe less, but that's it" said Chase. They went onto sit down and Kyo whispered. " Nice save" " Thanks". It was kind of strange to seem them so happy with each other, it kind of made everyone else sick, though only Karla, Kitty, Momiji, Ruka and Lore knows the truth.

During lunch Kyo and Chase hid up on the roof top alone to...make-out when Karla came up and scared them. " Karla, what...uh?" said Chase. " It's ok...just be glad it was me that came up" " Yes...so how did you know we were up here?" said Kyo. " I figured that after what happened yesterday, it was only a matter of time before I'd come up here to see you two doing this" said Karla. " Wait a minute you saw this in one of your predictions didn't you?" said Chase. " hmm, maybe I did...maybe I didn't, who knows, I do...but you won't" she smiled and winked at Chase. " Ok so why are you here now?" said Kyo. " Got a quick question for the both of you...Chase...how do you plan on telling Kathy-lee that you got your man now?" Chase didn't even think about that, but guessed that he would have to tell her when he saw her. " I'll just bluntly tell her when I see her" " Ok and what about you Kyo...sooner or later they'll find out...so how do you plan on telling your family this and Kagura. He never thought of that. " I guess I'll tell them when they're all together so I can tell them all at the same time and get it over with " said Kyo. " Just make sure your wearing armor for when Kagura trys to kill you" said Karla. " True... I have no clue how I'll tell her" said Kyo. " My suggestion...tie her to a chair, ducktape it then staple the tape to the chair...then tie her again" said Karla. They smiled at her and when the bell rang they all went back to class together...well except for Karla who heads to the theatre.

In an hour, the announcements were made for the cast of the opera and the crew to come to the theatre. When they did, they had their scripts at hand and their music. Karla had the sterio ready and the stage ready so all the crew had to do was move the lights around and either tone it down or brighten it up. Everyone made it and sat at the stage. " Alright everyone we're gonna start the first scene, you just have to read till we get to where La Carlotta and the rest of the opera are singing, then well continue on till Tohru's solo part then we'll keep going till we get to where the Phantom, i.e Kyo brings Christine i.e. Tohru back from a night of teaching i guess you could say...ok." everyone agreed and moved on. Then for the first couple of hours Karla had to go over how some of the words are supposed to sound...especially for whoever played La Carlotta. By the time they got to where Karla planned on, it was time for homeroom, but before going, Karla had to give a few quick notes on when singing some of the songs and then lets them go.

Everyone left, except for Yuki who stayed behind with Karla. " Uh Karla?" " Yes Yuki, what is it?" " Um I was wondering...well I know that the cultural festival is coming soon and that you were put in charge for the American entertainment" " yes...I believe it was you and your council who put me in charge since everyone thought it'd be different to bring some other cultures here too" " Yes, well I was wondering...if you'll teach me...how to dance?" Karla looked at him blankly as she's shocked to what she just heard, but shook it off. " Ok, but uh, what style?" " Style?" " Yes Yuki, in america there are many styles in dance; slow dance, break dance, tango, salsa, swing, waltz, disco, dirty dancing..." " dirty dancing?" " uh, you don't need to know about that one..., but it depends who your dancing with...who are you dancing with?" he turns red abit. " Tohru" " Ahh, I see, well does she know?" " I asked her if she wanted to dance with me at the cultural fest..." " She just doesn't know it'll be in front of everyone like Tohru and I was" he looks down and blushes. " Well...you might want to try Tango and Waltz, they're both really good dances" " Uh ok, so uh...will you teach me...uh us?" Karla smiles and rolls her eyes. " Yes i"ll teach you two Yuki" He smiles and bows at her. " Thank You Karla" " Sure..no problem."

He leaves and she sighs abit as she finishes getting her stuff, but then Chase appears out of nowhere. " Karla

...as I told you...you take on way too much" she just looks at him as he hops off the stage and faces her. " Why do you need to do everything and face the world alone?" " Cause no one else will Chase...I have to make sure everything goes ok..." " According to those dream predictions of yours right?" she stayed silent. She knew that what Chase was saying is true, she is making sure everything goes alright. " Karla...for once...take some time for yourself...you've tooken the responsibility of this family and of your friends and their family...you've tooken responibilities of the school here...you need to slow down and relax...take your time, but for heaven sakes Karla...don't push it" Karla smiled to see him so concern about her. She lays her hand gently on his shoulder and smiles. " Don't worry Chase, I'll be fine, ok" she smiles and goes on passed him and go onto homeroom.

Two weeks later, it being Friday already...the last day before spring break and Karla had one more rehersal before then. " Ok guys for it being just over two weeks of practice you guys are doing good, we've made it to half of the opera, I'm proud of your guys, now while on spring break, keep practicing so you don't lose what we've worked hard on" They nodded and she smiled. Then the bell rang for it to be over. " Oh and don't forget also that a week after we come back from spring break is when the Cultural Festival, for those who've agreed to help me with my department, thank you and I'll see you then." They grab their stuff and leaves as Karla grabs hers and heads on out to walks with the sohmas, her family, Tohru, Uyo and Hana. After seperating from Uyo and Hana, Karla gained an idea. " I know, why don't this week we go to the beach. I'd be good for us, plus no one could interrupt us when we rehersed" " I think that's a splended idea Karla. We could go to our summer house and spend it there" said Yuki. " But then if Akito comes up there..." said Haru. " Good point...hey why not come to ours" said Kitty. " You guys have one?" said Kyo. " Yes...it's huge, enough for all of us to have our own bedroom and anyone else we want to bring for them to have their own rooms, plus we own like half the beach...the other half is own by the public and everyone knows it so..." said Chase. " So then it's decided...tonight everyone stay the night at Karla's place and well leave tomorrow" said Kitty as she puts an arm around her. " Why me, why not your place?" " It was your idea and besides...you forget who I live with" " Oh yeah, I forgot you live with Lena and Lee." " Who's Lee?" said Kyo. " Oh, well Lee is a shorter version of LeAnne...Lee's the sheep of the family" " I hope Lee isn't anything like Hiro then." said Kyo.

They make it to the Tzusaki place which the gates are opened and furniture are coming in and hears Ayame and Trete. " Hey Karla, Ayame got Akito's permission to move out!" said Trete. " how did that happen?" said Yuki.

" It was very easy...besides...I think Akito was glad to be getting me out...I think I drove him crazy" said Ayame.

" gee you think?" said Kyo with sarcassim in it. " Ok and I see you two are moving into one of the extra houses then" said Karla. " Yup, well have our own place now" said Trete. " Yey!...I don't have to listen to her music of the night anymore!" said Ruka. Everyone started laughing. " Ok you guys go grab your stuff and head back" Kyo, Yuki and Tohru go onto get their stuff and Momiji and Hatsuharu left. Ruka and Kitty went onto pack their stuff as well. " Ahh and were does my baby sister plan on doing for this spring break?" " Oh, we plan on going up to the summer house for the week" " Oh that sounds great...listen how about you guys go tomorrow and Ayame and I will join you around Wednsday?" " Sounds fine with me" said Karla. " but who's gonna drive you there Karla?" " Oh...I forgot about that part...no problem, well just ask Kamiko if she could...oh wait, she can't drive due to she's having her own child right?" said Karla " Yes...she found out yesterday that she was a month pregnant, she got so excited her husband thought her water broke already and passed out...it was funny" " Yeah I know, but oh well...maybe...oh wait...can't get Lore to...she's pregnant too...man you women have bad timing..." said Karla and Trete just laughed.

That night everyone showed up to Karla's and more. She saw Shigure with Kyo, Yuki and Tohru, she expected it since Lore was coming too. With Momiji and Hatsuharu was Kisa and Hiro which didn't thrill her that much to see Hiro still the same and by surprise...Hatori. " Well glad to see you guys made it, the rest of the people from my family will arrive later, for now everyone find a spot to put your stuff down and lets go eat. They put their stuff down and went onto eat. By that time the rest of the people showed up, which was Lena, which Kisa got excited to see her again. " Kis...Kis...your here!" said Lena. " Sissy!" said Kisa, they hugged and there went Lena...she transformed which had Kisa remember now. Lena was just so adorable, she had long silvery-white hair. same huge orange eyes. Even she was alittle developed. SHe had her white tiger ears and tail. She wore a little pink summer dress. For an middle schooler she was beautiful and Hiro blushed when he saw her. " Opps, I'm sorry Sissy" " Its ok Kis Kis" she smiled and they hugged since Lena is already transformed. " See, just as Trete said...Lena will end up knock-dead gorgous when she's a teeenager" said Karla. Then a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes came in, wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans and hugged Lena. " Hey Hiro, no staring! its rude...you want people to think your a pervert like some of your cousins!" he was startled to see this girl and he knew who it was...it was LeAnne, but didn't expect her to look so much like a...a boy. " For your information Lee I wasn't staring at Lena...I was looking at that sickening scene between Lena and Kisa, that's all." " Oh and you think that makes it any better, it just means your jealous that Lena and I are back and Kisa is going to want to spend most of her free time here with Lena" she was right he thought...but that wasn't the only thing he was thinking.

" Oh and of course...the smart ass of the family...LeAnne" said Chase. " Don't call me that!" " Why not? it is your name...LeAnne" she was about to loose her temper, but calmed herself down and got back to her manners. " Because...LeAnne is formal and for those who don't know me well enough to call me by my nickname or that its a formal occasion, but since this isn't a formal occasion and sadly we know each other well enough that we are cousins that you can't call me LeAnne, but to call me Lee" " I see, nothing has changed with Lee since I saw her last" said Shigure. " Oh she's changed...she's as much of an air head as the rest of us" said Lore. " what do you mean "us" Lore...more like you, Chase, Kamiko and Trete" " Yes Karla, but she also has your "prince" like charms as well don't forget that." said Lore. " Yeah yeah, so glad you too made it and..." then she looks up and twitches abit. " You brought them as well?" said Karla and saw two people around Lore's and Trete's height. One had dark dark brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes; wearing a black tang top and baggy jeans, the other person had redish brown short short hair, green eyes and wearing a formal white shirt with the collar unbuttoned and dark blue jeans. " Huh, no we didn't bring them?" said Lena. Then two girls popped up, one was Kagura, the other one was a girl with almond colored hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt and black pants, she looked exactly like Kagura, except for having her ears pierced...three times.

" Oh Kathy-lee, there you are, where have you been?...you missed dinner" said Karla. " I went to the grocery store like you asked to get somethings for the road and I ran into Kagura, I couldn't believe it and we talked while shopping and then as we were coming these two just got back from teaching night school before spring break and I told them and Kagura, so Kagura is coming with us" said Kathy-lee. " Fine...but what about clothes?" said Karla. " Well the real reason why it took extra long was that not only did we talk, we shopped for clothes as well and...well you said if it was an emergency to use it and it was so...I used my card" Karla smacked her own forehead at this and sighed. " Well...as long as you didn't spend no more then five hundred dollars then I'm fine with it I guess...but you better hope that your stocks go up...a lot." " Oh thank you for understanding Karla." she hugged Karla as she pulled Kagura and the ten bags of stuff in and tosses Karla four grocery bags out of the ten bags they had. When Karla turned around she saw two paled cats at the door way. Both thinking. _" Oh no, they both look exactly the same, I bet they act the same too" _they both gulped as Karla heads over.

" Well boys this might be your only chance to tell the truth...I suggest you do it tonight, that way...no one will be shocked to see you in bed together" said Karla. " Uh...right now?" said Kyo. Even thought the Tzusaki's knows the Yuri's and the Yaoi's of the family and accepts it, but for a moment Karla almost forgot that the Sohmas may not be as understands and acceptable as her family. " Listen Kyo...sooner or later you'll have to tell them and wheither they like it or not, they don't have a say in who you love, so they'll just have to understand and accept it that your not all straight...even Kagura. Wheither they like it not they have no say in what you are, so you just got to be honest now or they'll find out in a way that you don't want them to and it'll turn out worser then you expected, ok" he knew she was right and thought_..."why did she have to be right and how come she knows all this stuff about loving someone that isn't the opposite sex." _He looked at Tohru and looked back at Karla and thought. _"Oh yeah, that's right...you love Tohru too, wheither its as a sister or more, so you know..." _He looks at her and smiles. " Alright...we'll tell them tonight" He gulps as she smiles and they both head into the living room which amazingly can have 17 people; not including those three sitting in the same room and have room in it.

" Ok you guys...before we all get ready for bed we have an important announcement" said Karla. " Tzusaki family and for those who don't know, I've finally found my true love" said Chase as he smiles and winks at Kyo. " ABout time" said Lore. " Boy or Girl Chase?" said Kitty. " Boy" said Chase and all the Sohmas that were there stared. They had no clue about that. " Wait...you mean he's..." said Hatsuharu. " He's Bisexual...not Gay...he likes them both, so why argue...it just means he's got good taste on both sides of the field." said Lore. " Ok so who's the guy Chase, tell us" said Tohru. Yuki and the rest of the Sohmas look at her confused. " What? you knew this?" said Yuki. " Of course she knew...otherwise why would she have let him do that protrait of her half nude for the art museum and the museum on-line...you know...sighned under " Cat's Cradle"..come on now. " said Karla. Hatori remembered that name and painting. He blushed at the fact that it was Tohru who he saw...and worse that Shigure and Ayame were drooling and getting tented on. " hmm, seems like someone knows what I'm talking about?" said Karla. " I had no clue that it was Tohru when I saw it" said Hatori with his head lowered. " Ahh, was Hatori being a pervert there for a moment" said Shigure. " I wouldn't talk, you and Ayame thought worse when you two saw it...it was so bad it was easily seen through those robes of yours" said Hatori and Shigure just shutted his mouth. " Ok, so anyway who's the guy Chase?" said Momiji. Then Kyo stepped up and Chase went over and put his arm around him. " This big guy right here" said Chase with a smile across his face. The Sohmas eyes went huge when they heard this...especially Kagura's. " Oh Kyo...this isn't true...is it?" said Kagura. " Yes, Kagura...I'm with Chase." " But...that would mean that your..." said Kagura sounding nervous. " Yes Kagura...I'm Bi".

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter...phew it took me a while to get there.

**Kyo:** You made me Gay!

**Katt: **No...Bisexual...there is a difference

**Chase:** Oh come on Kyo, don't act as if you didn't enjoy it...(has an arm around him, looking sexy with that smile of his, which makes Kyo turn red)

**Shigure:** I can't believe you...how did you get him to go along with it..force...bribe...blackmail

**Katt: **Um... I didn't force it...he willingly did it

**Yuki:** You mean that they actually...

**Katt: **Yup

**Shigure: **and that they're...

**Katt: **Yup...after that one showing of yaoi it started from there...remember it took me a few days to write this so whatever happened in-between me writing this was them doing...whatever...in fact (looks around) looks like they're at it again

**Yuki: **and here comes my lunch

**Katt: **Oh I wouldn't Yuki, either in the next chapter or the following one you and Tohru will be making "music of the night" (smiles) and it can go either way, either the practice for Cultural fest., the Opera or something else

**Yuki: **(blushes) Uh...can you atleast tell me what happens...

**Katt: **Then what fun would that be...till later reader, see ya..oh yeah and please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Spring Break!

**Chapter 3.**

Hey, Im back and real quick with the **disclaimer**. I do not own the Fruits Basket, nor " Phantom of the Opera" only it's sound track and dvd on widescreen, but I **do own **The Tzusaki family, so ask before borrowing them or as my friend tells me...if you borrow without asking I'll send a herd of flying monkey at you >. !

**Kagura: **I can't believe you made Kyo Gay!

**Katt: **Again, he's Bisexual not Gay...there's a difference peoples and remember this is just a fanfic, he didn't have to be after the chapter was done and obviously he is now

**Kagura: **Yes, but you caused him to go Bi!

**Katt:** No, Chase did...look I couldn't put Yuki and Kyo a the yaoi again...that'd be messed up for Tohru

**Kagura: **But why Kyo, why not someone else.

**Katt: **Because that's the way it ended up, look its not like you don't get anything out of it

**Kagura: **Oh...what's that then?

**Katt: **Hello, Kyo's Bi...not Gay...just because he likes boys, doesn't mean he don't like girls either

**Kagura: **You mean...there's a chance?

**Katt: **You'll see...oh **warning: sexuality and yaoi might appear in this chapter...not sure if it will, but its just to be safe. **Ok enough of the bold now on with the show.

* * *

" But...that would mean that your..." said Kagura sounding nervous. " Yes Kagura...I'm Bi".

Kagura was furious. " It's not true, you stole him away from me!" looking furious at Chase and was about to attack, but Kathy-lee got in the way, grabbed Kagura and held what to be a ruggid looking dagger with a brown leather handle and sharp enough that with a light touch can cut you and held it to Kagura's neck. " Not another movement...don't even breath or it'll end up cutting you" Kagura froze as so did everyone else. She was freaking out inside her mind as she didn't move an inch. " But why...why would you do this?" " Look Kagura I wasn't thrilled when I found out back four years ago that he was Bisexual...period, but like everyone else...I accepted it and now you and everyone else has to learn to accept it or never talk to him again...it's simply your choice, but if you love him like you say you do then you'll understand him and accept him being this way...just like you accepted him with the other part of the curse he has as to being the cat. If you can accept him with having that part of his curse...then learn to accept this!" they stayed silent until Momiji spoke up. " I can't believe you guys... I mean if Tohru can accept them...if me and Ruka can accept them...especially after they kissed the first time..." " Momiji!" said Karla. " Opps, sorry Karla, but it was going to come out anyway...and anyway if we can accept them...if Shigure can accept Lore for her and Ayame accept Trete for her, if you guys can accept Hatsuharu for who he is..." " Hey!" said Hatsuhaur. " Sorry, but its true...and Hari...if you can accept Karla for who she is enough to love her then why can't you guys accept Kyo for who he is...just because he loves a guy, doesn't change him...he's still that hot-headed, arrogant cat that we all know and love" said Momiji. " hey who are you calling hot-headed you little brat!" said Kyo. " See, loving a person who's the same sex as you doesn't change you" Kathy-lee smiles, to see someone who is smart enough to know what life is like and lets go of Kagura. " glad to hear someone other then our family and Tohru has a grasp on what's in the real world...obviously you guys have been under Akito's thumb too long and has no clue what life is like beyond his control" said Kathy-lee

" Hey, I don't even live underneath his ruling" said Yuki furious at what Kathy-lee said. " But you still live in a Sohma house, which is still under Akito's rule...isn't it? you still have to ask Akito about certain things right?" said Kathy-lee. " That's the difference between our families...you have a god and we don't...we have Karla as head of the house hold, but that's it" said Kathy-Lee. Yuki stayed silent. She was right, he was still under Akito's rule. He stood up, went over to Kyo and Chase and looked them straight in the eye and smiled. " Congrads Kyo and Chase...so who's the man in this relationship?" Tohru and Karla smiled. Then everyone started smiling and saying congrads. Karla knew they meant it, but Kagura seemed to still be in shock, but smiled and after Karla sent everyone to bed Kagura grabs Kyo's hands.

" Kyo...I'm sorry" " Huh?" " I didn't want to understand why before, but now I see why...I'm glad for you Kyo, as long as your happy" " But Kagura...we can still be together" she looked at him confused. then Chase and Kathy-lee chimned in. " Yeah, I still love Kathy-lee here, and I love Kyo...and even though Kyo loves me...he loves you too Kagura, even so...Kyo is my one and only...mistress" " Mistress?" said Kagura. " yes so you and Kyo can like get married just like me and Chase, and Kyo and Chase can be together too, in a way I guess it's a four-way here." " Four-way?" Kathy-lee sighs and pulls her over. " Here I'll explain it" as they walk to their room Kyo and Chase walked to theirs. " Hey why am I the mistress?" " Because Kyo...you got a better girly ass then I do" smiled Chase as he ran up to his room. " Girly, I'll show you girly" runs up after Chase. Down stairs was Karla cleaning up after dinner with Tohru's help as Yuki and Hatori waited for them.

" So Yuki...do you really accept Kyo for what he is?" " Yes... I understood what Kathy-lee and Momiji were saying, all I wanted was to be accepted and Tohru did that, so...I understand how Kyo felt there for a moment when he told Kagura. What about you?" " When I found out what the Tzusaki secret was and what Karla was...at first I didn't really want to accept it, it wasn't her that I didn't want to accept it, it was the fact that she was cursed...like me and when I confronted her, she held out her arms and told me to hug her, I didn't want to, but she said to do it, because if I didn't she would and either way I'd see one of the two forms that her familier takes as the dragon and so I did, I didn't know why but I do know why now, she had me do that so I can get a grip on reality and see that I wasn't the only one with problems as bad as my own, it's weird...Kana brought me dreams and hope and Karla gave me reality and knowledge...knowing that we'll be together...one way or another" said Hatori with a smile on his face. For a strange minute both Yuki and Hatori understood one another.

Then the girls came in, Karla all worned out and tired, Tohru...energetic as usual. " We're done boys" said Karla. They looked beautiful. Karla with her messy bun pulled up to keep dishwater out of it which didn't really work, stained shirt and alittle dust on her nose. Tohru smelled like pine sol and her clothes were wet...the girls had a water fight...explains why the floor is sparkling clean and their all wet. Hatori stood up and went over to Karla. He gently picked her up and she curled up into his arms, nuzzling her head on his shoulder. He blushed for a moment, but smiled when he saw her fall asleep in his arms. " I'll take her to bed, you two get some rest, we'll be leaving early in the morning, so set your alarms for four-thirty" " four-thirty? why that early" said Yuki " We'll if we want to make it there by atleast lunch time then yes" " It's that far away from here?" " Yes Yuki and since I'll be driving...hmm, how are we going to fit everyone into a van? We'll I'm sure we'll find a way, well good night you two...don't stay up too late." Hatori carried Karla up the stairs to her room where he too will be sleeping, with everyone taking all the guest rooms and such Tohru and Yuki gets the living room to themselves where Karla was nice to show them that their couch is also a pull out bed as well and got it set up for them.

" Well we should probably go to bed then" said Yuki. " Yes, we probably should" said Tohru. As Yuki set up the alarm, Tohru brought out a pair of pajamas Karla brought back from america for Tohru. It was a white spegettie strap shirt and pink short shorts that has the word "cute" written across the butox. Yuki noticed and blushed abit. " Tohru...when did you get those?" " Oh Karla brought them from America for me, she brought me different kinds like this and thought that it'd be cute on me. She said it was summer pajamas so that if your not a nightgown person but it gets too hot for pajama pants then shorts are best, atleast that's what she told me, I'm not sure if I'll look cute in them, Karla did though, but I'm not sure...either way it's just to sleep in so." They turned around so that they could dress, but Yuki couldn't help to notice and at the corner of his eye say Tohru take her shirt of and revealing her bra. He blushes and turns away as he works on his shirt.

Tohru too couldn't help it and when Yuki took of his shirt she saw all of his bare back, blushed and turned away. When Yuki finished dressing, he forgot that Tohru may not and turned his head and saw her just finishing. Seeing those short shorts on her made him blush. He could see the shape and smoothness of her legs and thighs and how cute her butox really is. When Tohru turned around he blushed when he saw how large Tohru's chest was, it was huge, but perfectly big, like Karla's...guessing that's how she always knew what size to get for Tohru...they wear the same clothes. Tohru blushed when she saw Yuki wearing his pajama pants, but no shirt, seeing how smooth and well muscled his chest is made her blush more. " Well, lets go to bed now" said Tohru. As they walked over and layed down. THey faced each other and smiled. They got under the covers. Looking at each other, they kissed, slowly and gently at first then Yuki slipped his tongue into her mouth as so did she and passionately kissing, their tongues searching each others mouths. They held each other close and again...he didn't transform. They got so passionately into it Yuki ended up on top of Tohru. Tohru tracing down Yuki's chest abit with her index finger, making him shiver. He wanted to rip that shirt of hers off, but knows he shouldn't. They break the kiss and now Yuki is laying next to her with his arms around her. Yuki softly whispered in her ear. " Tohru...if...I were to of asked you if you wanted to...do it...what would you have said?" " I'm not sure Yuki, but I do know...I want you to be my first" She turns over and looked at him and smiled. He smiled as well and gave her a small kiss on the lips and then they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning...sadly around four a.m Karla woke up with a startle. " Oh geez...not again, this is the fourth time this month, oh well...I hope that what I gave Yuki is still in his bag" she smirks and thought about it. " Well if he already did then it wouldn't of been part of my prediction...oh well, I'll know in a minute when I go down stairs." She puts on her robe and crawls over Hatori and out of bed so he doesn't wake up. She goes down stairs and see's Yuki and Tohru holding each other, doesn't see any clothes thrown over randomly so they must of not done it...yet. Karla smiles alittle and goes into the kitchen and makes some coffee for herself. She grabs her cup and puts in some vanilla creamer and sugar. Goes outside and sits on the porch as she watches the sunrise. It wasn't no longer then two minutes when Hatori came out in his pajamas with a cup of coffee and sat down with her. " Hatori...I thought you were asleep?" " I was...I'm just a light sleeper and when I couldn't hold you when I turned I knew you gone down stairs" " Oh Hatori" she smiles at him as they watch the sunrise for the beginning of spring break. " So what woke you up this early in the morning?" " Another one of my wonderful predictions" " What was this one about?" " The same...someone gets pushed off of the bridge we make in the opera, someone falls off the roof and now this time...someone is going to be doing "it" sometime this week" Karla smiled and Hatori smirked. " You know who it is..don't you?" " Huh? I don't know what your talking about, I told you the truth" she puts her coffee cup down and pulls her knees up. " Uh huh, sure you do" then he pulls her over and tickles her, watching her laughing and smiling as he does the same till he stopped tickling her and she just layed on his lap. He laughs and smiles at her abit and says. " Karla...your way too cute to be this giggly" she smiles at him as they watch the rest of the sunrise.

Later on around four-fourty five everyone was getting ready, with all their stuff down stairs and eating breakfast, Hatori had to ask. " Um Karla...how are we going to take twenty people up to your summer house?" " Oh that's easy...we got three vans and each one holds eight people...including the driver and the passenger" " Ok, but who's driving the othet two?" " Easy...Roni and Eve are going to drive" " Hey, why do we have to drive?" said Roni. " Because legally here in Japan...you two can drive, Lore could if she wasn't pregnant and Trete and Ayame don't come till Wednsday, so you two will have to do, so ok now that we are ready, Hatori gets the black van, Roni gets the blue van and Eve gets the white van" " Hey, how come it has to be that way?" said Roni. " Easy...the black van is stick and Hatori can drive stick, the blue van is automatic and you drive automatic and the white one is...well Eve proof so she can't hurt herself or anyone else on accident" " Ok, I see your point, so ok who wants to be in my van!" " Ok hold on, lets do this outside where there's more room."

They go outside where the three vans are, Karla of course goes over with Hatori, Yuki and Tohru, Shigure and Lore, and Kyo and Chase are in Hatori's car. Roni went over to his van. Then Momiji and Ruka, Hiro and Kisa, LeAnne and Lena and Kathy-Lee. In Eve's van was Kitty and Hatsuharu and Kagura with everyone elses stuff in the back. They got in and took off around five-thirty in the morning and pretty much everyone but the passenger and the driver fell asleep. About six in a half hours later they finally arrived to this huge house and a beach that streatched out far and wide. They got out and streatched abit. Ruka and Momiji ran around abit, laughing as everyone grabs their stuff. Karla unlocks the door and sees that it's even bigger on the inside then out. The living room was luxurious and huge with a big screen tv that had surround sound, dvd/vcr combo, playstation 2, X-box 360 and a nitendo cube and so many games for each game consule. Two huge couches, two recliners and five bean bag chairs and a coffee table. The dinning room was huge and the table was big enough were it could hold twenty-five or more people and the kitchen was a five-star kitchen with all the work. The porch had a beautiful view of the beach, it also had a table and five chairs and three streatch out chairs.

" Wow, this place is huge" said Momiji. " Yup and this is just one of our many summer homes" said Ruka. " Many?" said Yuki. " How many summer homes could you possibly have?" said Kyo. " Four...one here...one in Austrailia, one in Florida back in America and one in Italy" said Ruka. " What can I say...we love to travel" said Chase. " Ok you guys, I gave each of you a key with a number, that's your room for this trip, so go on and unpack and go do whatever" said Karla. They all carried their stuff up to their rooms...all except Karla who went over to the couch and crashed. Everyone was amazed with how big the rooms were and the beds and closets were and that they had their own bathroom. They gladly unpacked and checked out their rooms. Ruka went ahead and showed Momiji where the game room was, which all it was was a room with two pool tables, a ping pong table, two arcade games, two arcade machines, a DDR stage and tv and outside was a half basketball court and a outside pool with diving board. " Oh wow Ruka, I didn't know you had all this?" said Momiji with excitement in his eyes. " Yeah, it's somethings we picked up along the way in America, it's cool" " So what shall we play Ruka?" " Any game you want...your our guest in our summer home" " Ok ok...how about ping pong" Ruka smiled and kissed him on the cheek as he blushed. " You read my mind...now lets play" she goes over and grabs two paddles and a ball for them to play with and a second later he went over and joined her.

Kitty decided to show Hatsuharu the hotub they had and the outdoors bar they had and a sliding door that led to the indoor pool and shower room and sauna room. " Wow, this looks great, it's like a gym or something" said Hatsuharu. " Well Karla does want us to keep up our weight and excersize for our health anyway." she smiles at him and opens the sliding doors. " Come on, there's more to see." said Kitty as they walk back in. Then Chase showed Kyo the dojo they had and Kyo got excited. " Alright, we can practice here all week" said Kyo. " Not all week now remember...Cultural fest and the play...we do need to practice them both" " Of course Chase, so can we do a practice fight here...now...please!" Chase laughed and couldn't help it. " Alright Kyo, we can have a practice fight, but if I win...I'm top tonight" he smirks as Kyo pouts. " But you were on top last time" " I know..." Chase smirks as they started the fight.

In the time being Lena took Kisa outside and asked if it was alright if they walked to the beach. Lore said alright and said that she'd let Karla know. When Lore went to find Karla, she found Karla asleep. She sat next to Karla, putting her head in her lap and relaxed. " Oh Karla...you do too much..." In the meantime Karla was dreaming...of the play.

The school's theatre looked like it went all the way back to the theatre in paris back in the 1800's. She didn't change like everything else was, and as people were passing by her to get ready for the next production it seemed as if they didn't see her and that she was in box 5. It seemed strange, more then usual and there stood on stage was Tohru...but it wasn't...she was...Christine...from Phantom of the Opera and singing and next to her was Yuki as Raul. He looked very handsome. She then saw Uyo as Madam Giry...Uyo atleast aged gracefully and Hana..was Meg...so innocent and...normal. Then Karla recognized the scene Tohru was doing...it was from the Opera the Phantom wrote himself, where Christine and the Phantom sings together, but something was different...the Phantom atleast...it wasn't Kyo and as she watched...when they got to the bridge and finished their song, things seemed to have started moving in slow motion. Then Tohru turned and looked straight up at Karla and mouthed " Help Me!" Just as the Phantom pushed her off the bridge, Tohru grabs the mask off and just as Karla was about to see the face, she also saw Tohru fall down and felt it so badly it pained her when she woke up.

She woke up with sweat coming down and notices that Lore and Hatori are staring at her. " You alright Karla?" said Lore. " Yes...I'm fine, must of been dreaming" " Your dream predicting again, this is the fifth time this has happened Karla, why won't you tell us" said Lore. She sat up and smiled. " Don't worry about it ok, it's not that big of a deal." But the look on Lore's face is a face that rarely appears and that...is worried. " Tell you what Lore, I'll examine Karla and if she's alright, then it might just be nightmares that's doing this to her" didn't help Lore any. " If it's nightmares Karla is having, it's bad news then...then someone is going to either get badily hurt or injured, or...

" said Lore. Karla sighs and turns to Lore. " You know Lore, I can just have a simple nightmare, then and there with no predictions of hocus pocus you know, I mean I am _Human _after all Lore." Lore was taken back on that come back of hers as Hatori lead her to their own small medic room in case of injury or needs a check up..mainly was for Kamiko, but wasn't with them so Hatori gladly used it.

In the meantime Yuki and Tohru were practicing their parts for the school play in Tohru's room. Yuki turned on the cd to where she was supposed to be singing to " Wishing you were here". " Dreaming of you...helps me to do...cold and unfeeling... you were warm and gentle...too many years, fighting back tears why cant the past just die, wishing you were somehow here again, although we must say goodbye, trying to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try, now oh memories, long lost silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years..." It was amazing when she sung and it was one of the things that made he loved about her...her enthusiam. Then when the Phantom and Christines song came up, they sat down and just listened to the Phantom's part till Christine's part came.

" Tohru...you sound great" " Oh, not really, I mean, my mother always told me that Karla and I sung the same..." but Yuki interrupted as he kneeled down and held her hands. " And she's right, you sing just as good as Karla...maybe better even. oh Tohru...I love you so much." Tohru just smiled at him as they closed the gap in between them, completely forgetting about Christine's part in the song. As they kissed, they came up onto the bed closer to the middle, where Yuki was on top of Tohru again. Yuki started to unbutton Tohru's shirt, gets all the buttons unbuttoned and then lifts her up onto his lap and continues the kiss. He softly massages her breasts through the bra, hearing her moan, till Shigure knocked on the door. They gasped as they took a breath and right away Tohru started buttoning her shirt when Yuki answered the door. " What is it Shigure?" said Yuki. " Oh, I was here to let you know lunch will be served in fifteen minutes ok" said Shigure. " Alright, thanks Shigure" said Tohru. Shigure smiled abit and looked around. " Hmm, I don't suppose you two were doing anything up here were you?" " We were rehersing for the school play, couldn't you hear the sterio?" apparently the sterio was still playing and just finished the last song on the cd. " Well alright then, see you in fifteen" as shigure left Yuki closed the door and both Yuki and Tohru sighed in relief. " That was close" said Tohru. " um Tohru...I hope I didn't offend you what I did there" said Yuki as he blushed. She smiled alittle and blushed. " No Yuki...not at all, actually...I enjoyed it" they both blushed, but smiled and Yuki walked up to her and held her chin. " Maybe we can do more...tonight" he blushes as he said that and she took his hand and nipped as his fingers which caused him to moan. " Alright...tonight" she blushes as well as he does, but both smiling. He opened the door and they walked down for lunch, holding hands.

At that time Hatori just finished doing the check-up on Karla. " You seem fine to me...but something is bothering you Karla, I know it, why won't you tell anyone" " Cause...I don't need to burden the family...with my problem, already have enough problems with a couple of family members as it is" then they heard a boom from the kitchen. Karla and Hatori along with Shigure, Yuki and Tohru who ran into the kitchen and saw Eve in the kitchen with...a blue face?. " Oh Eve!...what did you try to make?" said Karla. " Um...I thought i'd try to make...blue raspberry lemonade..." said Eve. " And instead you got your potions mixed up and well...there's your results" said Karla sighing. " I'm sorry Karla...I must of mixed up the ingredients for blue dye with the blue raspberry lemonade ingrediants...I'm sorry" she didn't shriek or scream while saying that, she sounded worried, but that was it and now defiently saw the difference between the Tzusaki monkey and their own; Ritsu. " Its ok Eve...look see if you can wipe it off...if you can..then your lucky if not...I'll find a way to remove it, in the meantime I heard lunch was ready so if Shigure, Hatori and Yuki could go get the kids, Hatori go get Hiro and Lee, Shigure go get Kitty and Hatsuharu...I hope they didn't turn black and get crazy on each other, Yuki please go get Lena and Kisa, they went down by the beach and once everyone is here we can eat." They went on to fetch the kids as Karla brings out the food as Tohru sets up the dinning table. As they finish up with the dinning room table, here comes Kyo and Chase and Hatori with Hiro and Lee. Then by accident Chase bumps into Hatori and poof. When the smoke cleared Chase...has changed into his firmilers human form. Long black hair, a curved figure, his chest and butox developed...he was a woman, wearing a white tube top and blue short shorts, showing off his legs and showing that Chase when in his fimilers human form is just as big at Karla when she's in hers. When Kyo saw, he blushed as well as Chase.

" Um...oh boy" said Chase. " Ok what just happened?" said Hatori. " CHase...is a girl, I thought Chase was a boy!" said Hiro. " Chase is a boy...you see that's part of being a male with this curse...you see all of our ancesters were...girls...obviously girls with big breasts and butts and fine legs, so when a male with the curse bumps into another male he changes into...well a girl...and yes everything is female...and I mean everything...it lasts longer for the boys because it rarely happens so for him it might last a day or two" said Karla. " Oh yeah...after all this time of me trying to make sure I don't change...I let my guard down and poof, here I am" Karla grabs Chase and heads up to her room with her stuff. " Listen you guys go ahead and start without us, we'll be down in a minute." They head on up as Kagura and Kathy-Lee appear along with Hatsuharu and Kitty, Shigure, Yuki, Lena and Kisa.

"What's going on?" said Yuki. " Chase turned into a woman" said Kyo. Yuki blinked at him confused. " Say what?..." " Oh...So Chase showed off that familiers human form again...even though he's beautiful as a woman...it's still sad that he doesn't use that to his advantage of going into girls bathrooms" said Shigure. " Tha'ts because he was taught to be a gentlemen...not a pervert like you Shigure" said Lore. Then Karla came down arguing with Chase. " why do I have to wear this...I look ridiculous" said Chase. " Hmm, let me think...oh I know maybe because...it's better then wearing that tube top with no bra and those short shorts without any underwear, atleast with the hip-hugger jeans it covers your legs and you got underwear on and with the black tang top atleast you have a bra on, so don't complain" said Karla. " Yes, but why did you have to pull my hair back in a loose ponytail and with a stupid blue bow!" said Chase. " Hey, be glad I did that for you, I could of just tooken the time to give you a corn row...you know with tiny little braids for your entire hair...the ones that you would have to have undone them one by one with patience and then brushing it out or other wise you would have massive tangles" he glares at her and growls. " Damn it why do you have to be right!" " Because I'm a girl...and I've been one longer then you, so I know what the hell I'm doing" He stayed quiet till they made it down stairs and joined everyone else in eating.

Karla was glad they decided this with her as she looks around. She sees that Eve managed to get the blue off her face. Yuki and Tohru looking lovey dovey, Momiji and Ruka on the other hand weren't being as active as they normally were. " So Ruka, what did you and Momiji do before lunch?" " Oh, we play ping pong" said Ruka. " Yeah...we just finished our first game when Shigure told us about lunch" said Momiji. " Sounded like it was a very long game you two, so who won?" " Momiji did, he plays really good" said Ruka, smiling and blushing. At that moment Karla knew what was going on. " Ahh I see" " Would it be ok if we play another round of ping pong after lunch?" said Ruka. " Don't see why not, have fun with it till dinner time" Ruka smiled and bowed her head. " Thank you". When everyone finished lunch, Karla and Tohru cleaned up as Momiji and Ruka went back to play ping pong. " Hey Karla" " Hmm, yes what is it Kitty?" " You think I can go swimming for a while?" " its fine with me...I suggest you atleast wait fifteen minutes though...you know how you and water go after eating" " Of course, thanks Karla" and then she takes off to go up to her room to get her swim suit on.

Then after Tohru and Karla was done Tohru asked if her and Yuki could use the porch to practice for the play. As Karla said...doesn't seem why not, so of course they go and everyone else goes on to do their own thing, which leaves Karla to just crash out on the couch...she would of slept if Hatori didn't wanted to talk to her. " Karla...you know something...why won't you tell?" " Oh Hatori...as I said...I don't want to burden everyone"

" Well being a burden to yourself isn't any better then being one to everyone else" " I know...but it's my weight that I carry so its my decision if I want to tell or not...am I right?" Hatori didn't have a comback for that, she was right...that was one of her talents as to having the Dragon as a second and the Rat as her main firmiler. " I'm not going to ask you to tell everyone else, but could you atleast tell me...if it has anything to do with you personally, or if you know who it is in that prediction that's going to get hurt at the end, then please tell me..." he goes down on his knees and holds her hands. " Karla I love you and you know I'd do anything for you, so please...tell me" Karla couldn't help it...she had to tell one person...it might as well be the one man she loves. " Its my predictions...lately, you know I've been getting a prediction that towards the end of the play someone is going to get pushed off...not the stage...but the bridge on the stage, its Tohru that is being pushed off and the person that pushes her...I can never see his face though" " So why won't you tell Tohru that?" " I plan to...but not yet...I need to get a better glimpse at the one who pushes her...if I can see his face then I can prevent him from even coming and then Tohru will be alright" Hatori smiles at Karla. " All that worry...it wasn't for your sake...it was for your friends" " Of course...I worry more about family and friends then I do for myself" " Karla...your not wonder woman...though you are a wonder sometimes to me, but I'm glad you told me and your plan seems to be ok, just make sure that when it gets closer to the play and you still haven't seen his face that you'll tell Tohru" " Of course " He leans up and hugs her, then stood up and sat down with her, but she had a different thing in mind and layed on his lap and fell asleep. He smiled and shook his head. " Always sleeping Karla...always sleeping...just like a cat." Then he falls asleep on her.

During the time Kitty was swimming as Hatsuharu was just laying out in the sun when Momiji and Ruka came out in their swimming outfits. Ruka went on out to Kitty to swim. " Hey Haru, why aren't you in there swimming?" " Cause I don't feel like swimming" " ahh, i see and you just want to watch Kitty swim then huh" He looks up at Momiji and had a soft blush across his face. " Why you say that Momiji?" " Well you two did date for a while...quite a while...what made you two break up?" Hatsuharu stayed silent as he thought back to that day...it was Kitty's last day at school...before she moved to America.

**Flashback:**

In the middle of the hall way. Everyone has already left and it was just him and Kitty. Looking sad for what she feels that she has to do. " I'm sorry Haru..." " It's...ok Kit, we both knew something like this was going to happen, there was no way around it" " I wish we could be together" " So do I Kit...so do I". She hugs him without either one of them transforming for the last time. She cried on his shoulder and so did he. They kissed for the last time. Walked out of the school together and then...went their seperate ways...thinking that this would be the last time.

**End Flashback:**

Hatsuharu thought to himself. _" We broke up...because...of Akito...if he didn't react the way he did towards Karla...they would of never moved and me and Kitty...would still be together" _just as he finished with his thoughts Momiji was stil lthere waiting for an answer. " We broke up because we knew we wouldn't be able to make it in a distant relationship" " Ok, well then since they're back, why haven't you two gone back together?"

" It's precation, in case they move again, that way we don't have to break each others hearts" he lied, he really has no clue why they hadn't gone back together, wants to, but...doesn't want to get hurt again. " Oh, ok then" he goes on and jumps into the pool with Kitty and Ruka.

After a long day of play and fun, it was time for bed. Everyone was getting ready for bed, but Tohru had a question to ask Karla and Karla brought Tohru to her room for privacy. " So you want to borrow of mine, ok that's fine, hmm lets see, oh I know " pulls out a summer pajamas that the shirt is actually a button up tube top and a pair of soft blue fuzzy short shorts. " There ya go Tohru" " Thank you Karla" she smiles and leaves for her room and Karla just smirks. " Gee I wonder what she plans on wearing that for?" she smiles and finishes getting ready for bed.

That night, after everyone has gone to bed, Kyo snuck out of his room and went straight to Chase's room. Chase of course awake and everything. When Kyo opened his door, he saw Chase still in his girl form, but dressed like his usual boy clothes, pants. but no shirt, so his chest was showing. Kyo closes the door and steps forward. " Um Chase...you feeling alright?" " Yes...I was just hoping that I didn't have to show you this part of the curse so soon" Kyo smiles and holds him. " You know all that means is that your still a virgin in female form" said Kyo. Chase never really thought of that and smiled. " So then Kyo...will you be my first?" Kyo smiles and lays Chase down on the bed. He starts to massage Chase's breasts, nibbling and kissing his neck and his collar bone, causing Chase to moan and groan. Then Kyo removes Chase's pants and underwear and plays alittle with his fingers down in Chase's private area, causing him to moan and groan. Then Kyo removes his pants and underwear and was about to put his manhood into Chase, he had a thought. " Hey Chase, you can't get pregnant if I don't wear a condom right?...i mean you still have all male organs inside right?" " Yes...I believe so?" " Ok just checking" Then with that out of the way, Kyo opens Chase and pushes his manhood into Chase only to hear a loud moan coming from him.

At that moment Yuki too snuck out, quietly walking across the floor and to Tohru's room. When Tohru said ok he opened the door and blushed at what he saw. He closed the door and leaned on it for alittle support. Tohru look gorgous, she wore a white button up tube top that showed her breasts niclely and showing how big they are and the blue short shorts again showed her perfectly smooth slender legs that trailed up to her beautifully curved hips. She blushed for a moment to be wearing this in front of Yuki. He walked over to her slowly and hugged her. Then whispered. " You look great in this Tohru" she blushes at his words and before she could think of anything else, he kissed her...passionately. He carries her onto the bed and slowly undoes the button and then tosses it aside only to see her perfectly shaped breasts. He massaged them as he kissed her, causing her to moan. He wanted to pleasure her in every way he can. He then starts to slowly kiss down her chest and down to her belly button. Then he slowly removes her shorts and finds her wearing a very small white string bikini type underwear. It was only one simple pull of the string would it take to take her underwear off, the strings her that loose. He pulled at one and instantly her underwear was gone and she layed there completely nude and beautiful. He wanted to do one other thing before he plunged in. He spreaded her open and fingered her alittle as she moans and groans. Just seeing her like this made his manhood grow longer and harder. He then stopped, but kept her seperated and bent down and then had his tongue play with her for a while, causing great waves of pleasure up and down Tohru's body as she moans and groans from it. Then he stops and he drops his own pants and underwear. Tohru blushes abit when she sees his manhood, so large and in its prime, he slipped on a condom so there was no chance of Tohru getting pregnant. Crawls back onto bed and on her and kisses her lips. " Tohru...you realize that this might hurt" " Yes...I realize this." " If it starts to hurt too badly, let me know ok" " Alright Yuki" He spreaded her open once more and slowly pushed his manhood into her and causing a huge wave of pleasure and pain in her body. For a moment Yuki thought he should stop, but Tohru grabbed his hand and nodded that it was ok that he can continue and he did.

* * *

Ok people that's it for this chapter, don't worry, I'll start the next chapter a sentence or two before I ended it ok

**Kagura:** But wait, what about Kyo and Chase?

**Katt: **Them too Kagura.

**Shigure: **Ok, here's a question...where i Kyo and Chase, Yuki and Tohru?

**Katt: **Now here comes the funny part...you see since I ended it like that, they're pretty much going to be like that till I start the next chapter.

**Kagura: **YOu mean that till you start the next chapter, they're going to continuesly be doing that

**Katt: **Um...Yup

**Shigure: **I'm sure those four don't mind that

**Kagura: **I mind, Start the next chapter!

**Katt: **Sorry Kagura, but if I end a chapter late at night, its done for the night, I won't start another till the next day

**Kagura: **What!

**Katt: **Ohh, look at the time (fake yawns) I better go to bed, good night everyone, oh and please...review! or I'll send a bunch of flying monkey at you! (kidding...maybe...if my friend will lend them to me I will!)


	4. Chapter 4 Spells for Romance and Mayhem

**Chapter 4**

Hey, I'm back and like usual, I do not own fruits basket nor the phantom of the opera, but I **Do Own **the Tzusaki family, so ask before borrowing them or I'll send a swarm of flying monkeys! .

**Kagura: **Finally, what took you so long?

**Katt: **Um...Life...sleep...food

**Kagura: **Uh huh...other than that?

**Katt: **...Kingdom hearts! > 

**Kagura: **(gave a confused look)

**Ruka: **It's a video game...a popular one at that, but why not kingdom hearts 2?

**Katt: **Its Fifty Bucks Ruka! ., I can't afford that!

**Kagura: **how come?

**Katt: **because...unlike the Tzusaki's here...I'm broke VV; , Oh well, we might as well move on...and before I forget **warning: there maybe...no wait there will be yaoi content and maybe some yuri content...maybe.**

**Kagure: **Yuri?...with who?

**Katt: **You'll see, now on with the show!

* * *

Tohru grabbed his hand and nodded that it was ok that he can continue and he did. 

He went in harder and faster, causing great waves of pleasure throughout her entire body and his. He kisses her passionatly as he goes on until...they both exploded with their fluid over the place. While Yuki went to get rid of the condom and clean up, Tohru went to the bathroom real quick to clean up. When she returned, she just flopped onto the bed, didn't bother getting her clothes back on, just got under the covers. When Yuki returned, still naked he saw Tohru about to fall asleep. He smiled and got into bed with her and cuddled as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

In the mean time...

Then with that out of the way, Kyo opens Chase and pushes his manhood into Chase only to hear a loud moan coming from him.

Kyo keeps pushing in harder and faster as Chase moaned with pleasure, never having this kind of a feeling that women go through. They kept going till finally they too exploded with fluid all over the place. Chase and Kyo then went on to clean themselves up. Chase returned first and just flopped on the bed, didn't care if nude or dressed, just got under the covers and stayed. Then Kyo comes back and see's that Chase is about to fall asleep, till Kyo flopped onto the bed with Chase and too went under the covers, but before they went to sleep, Kyo had one thought. " So if by chance you're able to get pregnant and you do...how would that work out?" " You know, if I were to...I'd have no clue, but our luck...Karla or some of the older one's would know, but I doubt that would happen" Kyo smiled and they just fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, by surprise Karla woke up fine...no dreams, no nightmares...nothing, and she felt great. Enough where she went ahead and made breakfast and had Hatori and Shigure wake his and her family up for it to get an early start.

When Shigure got to Yuki's room, he thought it was strange that he wasn't there and had a strange feeling up his back and decided to go over to Tohru's room. " Oh Tohru?" said Shigure as he cheerfully knocked on the door. Yuki woke up and quickly gathered his clothes as Tohru woke up. She stayed in the bed in case Shigure came in while she was getting her clothes. Yuki went on and hid in the closet and Tohru went and grabbed her clothes as well. Just as Shigure was opening the door, Yuki handed her her robe and she wraps it on right away.

" Oh...Hi Tohru...didn't know you were awake yet" " Yes, I just took a bath that's all" " Ahh, ok. Well breakfast is almost ready you should get dress and come down stairs ok?" "ok Shigure" " Oh...by the way...have you seen Yuki? I went to wake him, but he wasn't there." " I think he went on to go for a morning walk" " hmm, that's what Chase told Hatori on Kyo's where abouts...hmm, maybe they're just being themselves and fighting again...like usual, but ok then, I'll see you down stairs" he goes on and closes the door. When the coast was clear Tohru went on and opened the closet to see Yuki already dressed in last nights pajamas. He jumps out of the closet and smiles. " That was too close" said Yuki. " I'll say, you better get to your room and change" said Tohru. " Of course...and you as well, ok" he kisses her on the lips. She nods as he quickly and quietly sneaks back to his room and just as he's in front of his room, he see's Kyo sneaking out of Chase's room. They saw each other and stared. Without staying a word they agreed not to tell anyone, then nodded and went on inside their rooms to change.

That same afternoon Karla, Lore, Roni, Eve, Hatori and Tohru were in the living room, when Kitty and Hatsuharu, Yuki, Kyo and Chase came in. " Hey, what's up?" said Kitty. " Your late Kitten!" said Karla. Kitty hated it when Karla called her that, it meant she was mad. " I'm sorry, I got wrapped up in the game" Yuki, Kyo and Haru were confused with this. " Late? for what?" said Yuki. " For two days every week, Karla has us come in and practice our craft, I guess you could say...it's just so we don't foget" said Kitty. " Yes, exactly, Now Roni...try again!" " I hate that trick!" " if you don't learn your tricks, you can't learn your spells, now come on...for witchy sake your nineteen and still I can do spells better then you...Tohru does better tricks then you and she's not even a witch" said Karla, starting to sound irritated. " Fine!" Then he raises his hand, looking so angelic as he says something in celtic-japanese of some mixture of a language. A light shines in his hand and his hair lightly blows as the light glows in his hand and then...poof! and in his hand is a...feather duster. " Damn it! I stayed Floral Bouquet!...not a Feather Bouquet!" Karla sighs as Yuki, Kyo and Haru just stare blankly at them. " I'm sure you'll get it this time Ron" said Tohru. " Sure, why not...after all it's...what, the thirthith times the charm" said Hatori mockingly. " Say, why am I the only one doing this, why not the others?" said Roni. " While you were ranting about feathers, I sent Eve to work on potions with Kitty" said Karla. " Ok, but what about everyone else, doesn't everyone in your family need to do this?" said Kyo. " Oh, well not everyone, Ruka...is up at the level she's supposed to be, Lee is as well and as for Lena, she's ahead of them both, she's almost at my level when I was her age" said Karla. " And for someone not to have more then one familier to be that powerful is pretty good" said Lore. " By the way...where's Lena?" said Tohru. " Come to think of it...where's Kisa?" said Haru.

At that time Kisa and Lena were down by the beach. They had an idea for something and since they couldn't do it at home, they had to do it out here. " You sure you want to do this Kis?" said Lena. " Yes...let's find out together...please" Lena smiled and agreed. As she chanted some words and held Kisa's hand, they started to glow a orangish white color and then all of a sudden...poof. You couldn't really tell what happened, you just heard two girls saying to hurry and put on the clothes and sneak back to the house as they grabbed their smaller clothes.

When they made it back, they tried sneaking in, but Karla and them were still in the living room, so with some good manuvering, they hid themselves behind a huge plant. " Uh Sissy?" Karla looked around on who said that till she saw two pairs of eyes looking at her through the plant. " Oh Lena...there you are...and you too Kisa...why don't you two come out with us" " Uh...we can't" said Kisa. " Why not Kisa?" said Yuki. " Because...you'll be mad "said Lena. " If you casted a spell and it became sucessful, then I'm proud...if not, then we can fix it." said Karla smiling. " Ok, but promise you won't get mad at me...nor Kis" said Lena. " Alright Lena...I promise" Then they came out of the bushes and there appeared two young developed girls. One with long orange hair and beautiful orange eyes. Her hips were perfectly curved and fitted perfectly into the short shirt and jeans and the other had long white hair, beautiful orange eyes, she too had nice curves...in fact she looked almost like Karla and was just as good in a pair of jeans and her spegettie strapped shirt as Karla did. They all stared at the two now teenage girls. Karla held her chin in her hand and smirked. " Well, looks like you've perfeected the aging spell, good job as I can tell with the results and not just on yourself, but on another person" she goes over and hugs Lena. " Good Job, you'll become a great witch...a better one then a few of your cousins." She smirked as she looked over at Roni.

" Well, as Trete said Lena...you did turn out to look just like Karla, just as beautiful" said Lore. " Kisa...you do look beautiful" said Haru. THey blush at the complements, but Karla had a thougth. " Lena...how long did you set the spell for?" " Um...I could only remember one number for the days and that's four" " So four days of you and Kisa looking like teenagers...well it's a good thing it's spring break huh, so you'll be back to normal by Wednsday" Just then Hiro and Lee came in and shocked. " Lena, you...you did it!" said Lee with excitement. " What may I ask did she do?" said Hiro. " She perfected the aging spell, not just on her...but on Kisa as well" Hiro blushed when he saw Kisa. She was beautiful and all it did was make him wish that he was her age as well. " Oh Lena, I told you you could do it" Lena just smiled at Lee, seeing the excitement in everyone, Karla on the otherhand saw jealousy on Hiro's part. She wanted to do something, but figured that...if he's desperate...he'll ask her himself.

The next couple of days went like that. Chase finally changed back to being his manlly self...and was happy to be a guy again...couldn't handle one more night of trying to sleep on his stomach and his breasts being in the way. Eve accidently conjuring a real live version of battle ship and her and Roni almost blew up the kids in the pool. Chase and Ruka were at it again, where she did something and Chase was...well chasing her. Yuki and Tohru spent that time practicing for the play and for the cultural fest. Kyo and Chase as well and so was...Kitty and Haru. It was kind of strange for them to always be alone in the dance room. If anyone were to come in while they were in there, they'd get furious and leave. Karla, Tohru, Yuki and Kitty were practicing their act for cultural fest as well as Karla teaching Yuki to dance like she said she would. It was real busy and fun for them so far. The only problem was Hiro and Lee who would get into a smart mouth competition everytime Lee catches Hiro spying in Lena and Kisa.

Hiro had gotten an idea...it was desperate...it was somewhat rash...but if he wanted to get Kisa back he had to do it...so...He went to Karla. " So what can I help you with Hiro?" he was silent for a moment then spoke. " Is...there a way that...you could bring me up to Kisa's age and...teach me how to be a prince" Karla was alittle surprised. She expected the age thing, but not the prince thing, but she smiled and kneeled down abit to his eye level. " Hiro I can bring you to be a teenager, but why not ask Yuki for prince lessons." He stayed silent again and looked down. " Ahh, I see...your too stubborn to ask your own cousin, alright. I'll bring you to age and I'll teach you how to be a prince, but...I'll only teach you tonight and tomorrow morning, the spell will end at midnight tomorrow night" " But why?" " Because, I can teach you the basics in that much time and...that's how the spell on Lena and Kisa are...once it's midnight Tuesday night, the minute it becomes Wednsday, the spell is over and they'll change back, you understand?" He stayed silent for a moment and nodded in agreement and understanding. " Good, now Hiro give me your hands so I can do the spell" He does as she says and then they close they're eyes, he starts to glow a silver around him. He felt kind of warm inside, it felt so nice and calm to him he almost fell asleep. When he opened his eyes he realized that Karla was standing and looking him in the eyes. " Well Hiro...if I wouldn't know it, i'd say you were just another teenage boy sneaking around the house" he looked at her confused till she pulled him to a mirror. He was her height. Had beautiful blonde hair and golden brown eyes. He had a feminine physic, but was handsome...like prince charming. " Wow...so this is what I'll look like as a teenager?" " pretty much Hiro, now I suggest you change into these clothes, otherwise you just look like a teeanger who somehow squeezed himself into a shirt and really short pair of shorts." he looked at himself and saw that she was right. He saw she was holding a pair of blue proper pants and a white button up shirt and a pair of boxers. He took the clothes and went onto change. She smiles and thinks to herself. _" Well...this shall be interesting...I feel like the fairy godmother telling cinderella she has till midnight till she changes back...atleast in this tale the prince knows who his princess is" _

In the meantime Yuki, Tohru and Kitty were looking for Karla so they could rehearse again. " Where could she be?" said Kitty. " Maybe we should do something else till she appears" said Tohru. " Yes, I'm sure sooner or later she'll appear" said Yuki. " Or...maybe she's doing the tango with Hatori, meow!" she giggles at that thought as Yuki and Tohru blushed a slight red. Then they heard some kind of a poof in the kitchen and when they got there it was Eve covered in blue dust. " I did it!...I finally did it!" " Oh no...I'm not sure if that's a good thing or her just going insane" said Kitty. " What...exactly did you do Eve?" said Tohru. " I did exactly what Karla asked me to try" " You mean you were actually able to conjure magic circle potion" said Kitty. " Not just any old magic circle potion, one where I can create things from along with the magic circle dust that I was able to make, that's why you heard and saw a poof, i finished both the potion and the dust at the same time...I'm so proud of myself, I got to show this to Karla...um, where is she?" said Eve. " We have no clue" said Kitty. " We're trying to find her" said Yuki. " So we can practice for cultural fest" said Tohru. " In this big house...good luck, though I think I saw her in the study about two hours ago, I'm not sure if she's still there or not, but it's a good place to start" They nodded and went to see.

Unfortuantly for them, she wasn't. She was what was her own secret base; A ball room. It was gorgous. a antique look on the floor. white polls standing against the walls every seven feet around the ball room. There her and Hiro were gracefully dancing. " How is this helping me become a prince?" " Easy, it teaches you elegance and balance. The waltz is a style of great beauty and of royale manners. the gentleman leads the princess in a gracefully manner. He never looses sight of her. He glides her softly across the floor. He bows in respect, she curtsies in respect as well. That's one lesson: grace. When you walk...you walk with grace, walking is almost like dancing, its all how you move your body in motion. Now...try walking a few feet away from me" he trys, but he just looks like he's about to stumble and getting mad about it. " Oh Hiro...ok, try it again...but this time...don't think about walking, think about floating, as if your floating in mid air, a soft motion. Try it" He trys again and this time succeeds. " Good, lesson two: Manners. When you walk up to a lady you bow...well yeah duh, but in respect to a lady you bow alittle lower and again...grace" " Is grace really that important?" " Well, if it wasn't for grace I wouldn't have earned the nickname "prince" now would I?" " Why were you called "prince" anyway?" " Easy, because I gave off a prince like aura. Whenever I entered a room, not ever thinking about it, I would walk, talk and present myself as if I was a prince, I've had that kind of elegance since I was eight years old. Girls would aww and boys would...well be boys." " So where did you learn it?" " I didn't, it came naturally, my mother said that I got that from my grandfather who too was like me...five elements...five familiers. He had that elegance of being a prince" " So all of this is just natural to you" " Yup, no one taught me, or showed me...never watched anything that would tell me how either, just did it naturally" Hiro got interested in it and they continued on with the lessons.

That night at the dinner table, Karla nor Hiro was there, which kind of worried Tohru for a moment. " Relax Tohru, they're probably just getting into an intelligent conversation somewhere and it's still a tie between them" said Lore. " Sounds like something Hiro would do anyway" said Kyo. " Oh well, we'll just save them two plates for when they get hungry enough to call a time out and eat" said Tohru. But they never did. They never stopped the lessons long enough to notice that when they finished, it was four a.m and starving. " Well Hiro...you did great. Now...I suggest we go out and see if they left us any dinner?" " But wouldn't it be breakfast by now?" " It's only breakfast after you wake up, we haven't even gone to bed yet, so lets get down and eat."

They did as she said and went onto bed, but it wasn't for long till Karla went and woke Hiro up and got right back into finishing up the lessons. That entire morning, no has seen Karla nor Hiro and thought it was strange. Then a round lunch time they saw Karla just come out of no where. " Karla! where have you been!" said Chase. " transforming a frog into a prince" " Hmm, sounds yummy" said Kitty. " Not literally Kitty...wait are you Devil Kitty again, cause you sound like catwoman from one of the batman movies" said Karla. The Sohmas that were there; Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji and of course Tohru stared at Karla in confusion. " Oh, batman is an American hero in comics and catwoman is like the anti-hero I guess you could say, she doesn't want to be, but is" said Karla. Now since that was cleared, Yuki had one other question. " Where have you really been and have you seen Hiro?" " Me? I've been dancing the night away and as for Hiro...I heard he was going out this morning...where...I have no clue" she smiles as she said this and to which gives off something to Kitty. " Oh Mrs. Karla you know something...spill it or I'll get seductive on you" " Now Kitty...you know that doesn't work on me..." " Well now atleast we can practice like we said we would" said Tohru. " True...so come on, we need to practice for the cultural fest" said Kitty.

As they went on to practice, Hiro on the other hand was going through the lessons step by step over and over so he doesn't forget, as if it came natural, like it does for Karla. In the meantime Eve was trying something new, since her confidence came up and Shigure just couldn't help but noticing her in the kitchen as he went to grab something for Lore. " So whatcha working on Eve?" " Huh, oh...I'm working on a potion that allows people to change their hair to any color they want and if they don't like it, they can change it, it'll only last for twenty-four hours, but if it works period, I'll be happy" " Why are you making it?" " Karla asked me to when she poked out into the kitchen earlier, it was strange, she wouldn't tell me why, she just said that it'd be good practice" " Maybe that's all it is" " Look, I may not be the greatest witch in the bunch, but even I can tell when Karla is up to something...I guess I give her a reason to laugh sometimes...I guess that's one of my powers...to make people laugh with my clumsiness, but Karla looked quite serious and in deep thought when she asked me" Shigure noticed that lately Karla has had something on her mind and can tell when Hatori knows as well, but just won't say. Then he remembers that he came into get Lore...a bowl of icecream. Got it and left as Eve finished the potion. " hmm, everything seemed to have gone right so far, now all it is...is to test it...hmm " Then Roni came by. " Hey Roni, you thirsty?" " Yeah sure," She pours a glass for him. " Karla brought kool-aid with us in case we get tired of soda and water" he drinks it down and smacks his lips. " How does it taste?" " Tastes great, it's like a blue rasberry right?" she smiled since that's what it's supposed to taste like and when he thought blue his hair turned blue. " Yes...exactly" " Thanks Eve, maybe I'll have more later" he puts the glass in the sink and walks off as Eve dances in celebration and pours the rest into a jar and runs it to Karla's room and runs back to Karla; who was on the porch as they finished the practice and was ready to go through it again. " I did it Karla!" " Huh, oh...you made it? great job" " What was it that she made?" said Tohru. " A hair changing potion" said Karla. " But how did you know it works?" said Kitty. " I tested it" " On who?" said Karla as they heard a scream from the nearest bathroom. It was Roni...seeing himself with blue hair. " EVE!" they heard him yell. " I suggest you got hide in the trees for a while Eve." said Kitty. " Your right" and Eve jumps and grabs hold onto the nearest tree branch and swings herself up into the tree and hides.

Then Roni comes in with bright red hair, being mad and seeing red. " Where is that monkey!" " Huh? we don't know...but what did you do to your hair" said Kitty. " That monkey tricked me and had me drink one of her potions" " That was my fault...I asked her to...so don't blame her for following my orders" " Your orders! why you little...selfish...Brat!" He was about to pounce at her, when she turned around and the puples in her eyes changed...in a furious way and grabs him by his neck and throws him over and pull him into a headlock. " Selfish...Brat!...no no No, that...Rooster is you!" then throws him across the porch and places her hands together and starts chanting something and then a wooden cage closed around him with wooden spikes coming out. He knew he shouldn't of done that, now he got her into an unbreakable rage which only comes from the spirit of the cat. Tohru grabs Karla and pulls her hands apart, making Karla collaspe in Tohru's arms from all the power she used up and unfortuantly...poof...she transformed, but not into her familiers human form, no...she changed into her main familiers animal form; a mouse. The cage disappeared and Roni sat down calming himself down. Then Hatori, Shigure and Lore came out. " What happened?" said Hatori. Then Eve comes down and goes over to Roni and smacks him across the face. " He pissed Karla off that's what he did!" said Eve, who was furious. " Roni, how!" said Lore. " He called her a selfish brat" said Yuki. " Which he knows not to call her, after everything she's sacrificed and is still sacrificing, Yes...she asked me to do that potion, but I choose my guinne pig, so blame me Roni!" This was gonna get ugly between Eve, Lore and Roni, so Yuki, Kitty, Tohru went inside with Karla's clothes as Hatori carried Karla in his hand over to the couch, laying her on a pillow with a blanket over her body, but not covering her head and Shigure making sure that Lore doesn't hurt herself and the baby, by trying to calm her down.

As they sat in the living room with a sleeping Karla, Kyo; who was in the living room playing video games with Momiji was curious. " Ok so you said that Tohru stopped Karla and she just passed out and changed into her main familier's animal form just like that, but how?" " When Karla goes into her rage, she usually does a spell with her hands together, if they are somehow seperated while the spell is uncompleted, she'll loose more energy that way and pass out" said Tohru. " I take it that you've experienced this before?" said Hatori. " Only one...but it's how my mom and I found out her secret back in elementry school" said Tohru. " So...how did it happen?" said Yuki. Tohru looked down as she sat close to Karla and looked up at Karla. " Well...it all started...back when...a boy...was picking on me..." Tohru closed her eyes and took a breath as she was about to continue on with her story on how she found out the Tzusaki secret.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! **sorry everyone, but I thought I ended it here before I got into it too deep and can't find a spot to end. Some fanfiction so far, this one might go longer then the first one, but we'll see. 

**Kyo: **I can't believe you ended it like that!

**Yuki: **Why? is the Neko-Baka curious?

**Kyo: **Shut up you damnt rat!

**Katt: **Remember Kyo; Curiosity killed the cat, Salvation shall bring it back.

**Kyo: **Ok, well give this cat his salvation back

**Katt: **I will...In the next chapter, good night! (yawns and runs off)


	5. Chapter 5 Visions, Love and Spells

**Chapter 5**

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long. I was brainstorming. I Had no ideas this entire time. Anyway now for the disclaimer. No I do not own Fruits Basket nor Phantom of the Opera, but I **Do** own the Tzusaki family, so ask before borrowing them or I shall send a swarm of flying monkeys...that i would be borrowing from a friend.

**Kyo: **It's about time you came back, other then no ideas, why didn't you start?

**Katt: **my brain pretty much took a vacation from writting for a couple of days, that's all

**Kyo: **and?...

**Katt: **I was rping and playing kingdom hearts

**Kyo: **I KNEW IT!

**Yuki: **Kyo, she can do whatever she wants, she is the writter and she does have a life beyond this story

**Kyo: **Shut up you damn rat!

**Katt: **Now boys, don't start or I'll send in my secret weapon

**Kyo: **what? the flying monkeys?

**Katt: **Nope, something much worse.

**Kyo: **What could possibly be any worse?

**Katt: **you'll see, or and before I forget, their might be a small section of a crossover, but its not long, and I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. and now... On with the show!

* * *

She takes a deep breath to relax herself as she starts. " You see it all started back in elementry, back when we were atleast nine years old. When our classmates would all play a game called Fruits Basket. I was always the riceball and I was never called up by the other students to come and join in the fun, except for Karla. She'd always call me up. Then one day, as my mom was coming to pick us up, one of the kids came up to her and asked."

**Flashback:**

" Hey, why do you always call her?" said a little boy. " Because she's my friend and I never leave my friends behind" said Karla as an adorable nine-year old version of herself. " Don't you know why we always give her riceball?" said the boy in alittle bit more of an attitude. " No, i don't, care to explain" this time she sounded alittle more annoyed. " Cause a riceball doesn't belong in a fruits basket and...obviously...she doesn't belong here with the rest of us students, that's why she doesn't have any friends, so why are you friends with her? are you really that dense to be friends with a riceball" as an annoying nine-year old boy, he didn't understand the consequences of his words as he just got her into her rage. She slides right behind him, pulls his arms back and pushes him down onto the ground, him with a mouth full of sand. " Hey, what's your problem!" " You want to know my problem! you are my problem, saying that about Tohru. She's the best friend I've ever had, you've had to be a complete idiot not to see the good qualities in her, just because you say she's a riceball, doesn't mean the riceball doesn't belong in a fruits basket. A riceball will always belong in a fruits basket and Tohru will always belong with other kids...especially her friends!"

She lifted him up and threw him down a good fifteen feet away, while Tohru stood right next to her, she closed her hands together while chanting something and the sand turns into quick sand that started to work up on his leg. When she did Tohru got behind Karla and puts her arms around her and pulls her hands apart, causing the sand to stop and Karla to transform into her mouse form and pass out. This entire time Kyoko was watching and ran over to Tohru and Karla. " Is everything alright Tohru?" " Yes mom, but Karla isn't" and she held up Karla's mouse forms body. Tohru told Kyoko what happened and pretty much got it all down. She looked over at the boy and saw that he passed out as well. She woke him up to in her own way convinced the boy that all it was was a dream and that couldn't possibly happen because Karla isn't even here. That her mom came to pick her up. The boy was confused but said ok and believed that it all was a dream.

Tohru and Kyoko got Karla back to their home and layed her on a pillow with a blanket. Then got up to call her mom. " Yes...Hey Jess...it's Kyoko" on the other line was Karla's mother Jessica Tzusaki; Jess for short. " Hey Kyoko, what a pleasent surprise, what may I ask get a wonderful call from you today?" " yeah I was just calling to ask if Karla could stay the night" " To stay the night? why?" "well we got here and she pretty much crashed out on the couch" " That doesn't sound like her, but are you ok with it cause I can come on down and carry her home" "no it's fine Jess,don't worry about it" "Are you sure? please if something did happen, I want the truth, if not a normal truth then I want THE truth" "oh...you want that truth" " Yes Kyoko, did she transform after school" "well yes she did, but it wasn't her fault, you see a boy asked her why she's always calling Tohru up to play with them in that silly kids game called "fruits basket" " " Ok...go on" " Well she answered him honestly and pretty much what he said back ticked her off and...well she almost barried him under the sand...quick style" " I see, she lost her temper...it must of been bad for her to loose it like that, but how did you stop her?" " Yeah, but the thing is...I didn't...Tohru did, thus...she found out" there was a small silence on the phone, but lasted till Jess spoke up. " Have you told Tohru yet?" " Not yet, I'm waiting for Karla to wake up and explain it herself" " Good, how was the boy?" " He thinks it was all a dream, so he's fine" " Good, well I guess one thing is for sure...she defiently has a strong belief in defending her friends" " Yes...and that she's just as good of a wrestler as you are Jess" they laughed abit, clearing the air of uncomfort.

They finished their conversation and Kyoko went back over to Tohru and Karla.

**End Flashback:**

" Mom explained to me that she already knew about the Tzusaki curse when she met Karla's grandmother back when my mom and her mom were teenagers. She swore to never tell a single soul and if she were to have a daughter of her own, meaning me, she wouldn't tell me until she thought I was ready and that day...I was and when Karla woke up. She explained the curse and everything. We swore to never tell anyone and till this very day we've kept our secret of her curse. Since that day she swore to always protect me...she said she would try not to loose her temper like that and scare me again, but told me that when she does to run...run as far as I can because...when in rage she has no clue where it'll end up and...she doesn't want me hurt. She has more control over it, but still and now...just now I didn't run away when she wanted me to...cause I remember how that effected her when I did it last time" said Tohru with sadness in her eyes as they listened. Then Lore stepped inside with Shigure at her side, listening to it all. " It's true...it's almost impossible to stop Karla once she goes into her rage, except that with Tohru...its a different story. We don't know why, but Tohru has a completely different effect on her when Karla is in rage" said Lore

The Sohma's stared abit and took time the have all of this sink in. " So...this explains how Karla is" said Kyo. " In a way yes...it explains why she's so protective over Tohru and it explains a part of her prince-like charms. I guess that's why that when people saw Karla and Tohru, it was as if they were a couple. The nicknames says it all and Karla...she's also like that towards Tohru cause I guess in a way Tohru...you saved her...when she couldn't be herself around others, she could around you and Kyoko" said Lore. " Yes, but Lore you've never explained why she has the rage to begin with" said Hatori. " That rage...comes from the cat familier...even though its her secondary...it's rage when released is the strongest. She doesn't think, she goes by instinct and sometimes that's what makes her more dangerious then safe, you see that's why she told Tohru way back then to run away the next time Karla looses her temper...cause she never knows what spell she'll use and where exactly it'll end at" said Lore. " Unfortuantly, thanks to the stupidity of our cousin, you had to see it today." said Kitty. Then Eve comes through with Roni right behind her, badly bruised, black eye and a bloody nose. " Looks like Eve got you good this time" said Kitty. He didn't say a word and just left as Eve came in and sat down.

" So i take it she still hasn't woken up?" said Eve. " Nope, but I think we should leave her alone, to rest" said Lore. They all got up and left at different directions. Lore leaving a robe for Karla to put on when she changes back. In the meantime Karla was having a dream of her own.

She could hear Tohru's voice as she saw a bright light as saw that she was in school, and Tohru was trying to wake her up. " Come on Karla, it's the first day back in high school, you shouldn't be sleeping" She looked up at Tohru in confusion. " You goofball didn't you get enough sleep last night?" said Uyo as her and Hana were sitting by her. " Huh? first day of school, wait what year are we in?" Uyo laughed as Tohru smiled and Hana giggles. " Oh Karla, this is our second year in high school; remember, we're in the tenth grade now" said Tohru. " I guess it still feels like were in middle school after all this time, huh?" said Hana. " Yeah I guess your right, but come on Karla, we promised since our first year in high school that we would do right about our years in school right, and i don't think sleeping is one of those right ways of going by it" said Uyo. Then the bell rang for school to be over and as Karla walked home, she felt confused. _" First day of high school, tenth graders, but shouldn't I be in America starting my tenth grade year there? man this is confusing, but maybe my family will be able to straighten it out" _she arrives at home and when she enters the living room, there...stood laughing and talking with her mom was...Kyoko; Tohru's mother.

Seeing them here just made things worse for Karla. She had no idea what was going on. " Hi mom, hi Kyoko" said Karla in a most puzzled voice. " Oh Hi honey, how was your first day back in high school?" " It seemed like years since the bell rang for us to leave" " That boring huh? well I should probably go home, Tohru's probably waiting for me, oh and thanks for the recipe Dragonfly" said Kyoko. " No problem, Butterfly" Then Kyoko grabs her black jacket with her trade mark butterfly on the back and walks out the door. Karla was puzzled, she shouldn't be here for her first day in high school, she should be in America and Kyoko shouldn't be alive, she's dead and yet...it's as if none of it has ever happened. She had to know something. " Hey mom, um...have we been by the Sohma's place lately?" " Hmm, it's been about two months since we've last seen them, I guess it's been a while since you've seen Yuki, Kyo, Hatori and Akito, why with Yuki busy with his after school activities and Kyo with his martial arts and Hatori being a doctor and with Akito going to a different school across town I guess neither one of us see them much anymore, but why do you ask?" Its what she thought, it's as if the whole thing with Akito never happened, if it did, then mother wouldn't of even bothered mentioning his name. She smiles and goes over and hugs her mom. Confused her mother was, but didn't question her.

She smiled and hugged her mom as she thought to herself _" It really is as if nothing ever happened, but then...what about...Hatori?" _as she thought that for a mere second another bright light came and Karla opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on a pillow in the summer home in her mouse form. She sighs and thought _" It...was only...a dream" _she sighs once more, but then she changed back into her human form and as she tied the robe on, a letter appears and floats down onto the coffee table. She sits down and starts reading. When she finishes she gives a small shreak and gasps abit. " Uh, oh boy" Then Tohru comes in with a plate of fresh fruit in case Karla woke up. " Hey Karla" " Hey Tohru" " Here I brought you some fruit" " Thanks Tohru" she sighs and puts the letter down. " Is that a letter from one of your worldly friends?" " Yup and her and a friend of hers is coming into this world" " Really, who? and when?" " Serenity and her friend Ed and they'll be coming in..." reads where it says p.s " today!" Tohru shreaks as well. " Today! and you just got the letter!" " Yes, here help me get my clothes and if the door rings or knocks, make sure no one else appears until I can get them settled and also explain to family" Tohru solutid as to following Karla's pled as Karla rushes to get her clothes on and rushes to find her family and explain things, but before she could...the door bell went off. " Oh no" she mumbled and both Karla and Tohru answered the door.

There stood in the door was was a girl as tall as Karla, with silvery brown hair, it somehow looked very pretty against her fair complexion and her brown eyes. She had her hair pulled back into a loose braid. Wearing black pants, a white shirt and a jean jacket with her black bag. With her was a short blonde boy with a full black outfit and a red jacket and gloves. He too carried a black bag with him and then right behind them was a tall suit of armor. " Serenity, glad you made it safely and you too Ed, this is kind of a surprise, but please come in and you too Al." They walk on in and drops their stuff down. " What do you mean its kind of a surprise Karla, didn't you get the letter?" said Ed. " Yes, but I just got in in maybe three minute ago" " That's weird because Serenity sent it out a week ago" said Ed. " Um...actually, it came back in the mail to me today...I forgot to put the right stamp on it...sorry Karla" She smiles abit as Ed once again lectures her in a screaming kind of way about it. Karla just smiles and giggles.

" That's alright, but I didn't know Al was showing up" " That was a last minute after an hour of AL pleading with us to let him come" said Serenity. " Sorry Karla, I hope I'm not too much trouble" she smiles and goes over and hugs AL " Nah, not at all, atleast when I hug you I don't change, so believe me, out of all the other problems I have you are the least of it". Tohru just kind of stared at them as they all sat down with her. " Oh I'm sorry Tohru, this is Serenity" " It's ok Karla and it's a pleasure to meet you Serenity" " Oh so your Tohru, you know when Karla traveled with us for a couple of days she talked nothing else but you, so its nice to finally meet you" said Serenity. " Yes, you seem to be a nice person as much as Karla has talked about you" said Ed. " Oh...the short blonde idiot is Edward...Ed for short.." just got what she said and laughs. " He! enough with the short jokes already!" " Ed...please don't get mad, she's only done one today so, don't get mad brother" said AL. " Oh and that's Alfonse or Al for short; he's Ed's younger brother" " Oh, but why is he in that armor, it must be hot in it" said Tohru. " Oh, um I'll explain that later Tohru, ok...for now, um...will you please keep the Sohmas busy...um...take them out on a picnic...through the back to the beach. I'm sure they'd enjoy that and if you see my family tell them who's here and not to mention it to the Sohma's, not yet anyway. I'd rather do that myself" Tohru nods abit and goes onto gather the Sohma's which gives her an idea.

" Sorry about that" said Karla. " It's ok, we didn't know you had others here as well" said Ed. " Well since the Sohma's are going to be going out you can take your jackets off" said Karla. When Ed and Serenity they saw that Ed has is mechanical arm and some weird language on Karla's arm. They weren't tatto's...they were her birthmarks all down her arm and to her hand, which is why she too wears gloves, to hide the marks on her hand. "You think it'll be safe to not have our jackets on?" said Serenity. " I'm sure it is, so Ed I see you got an upgrade..." As Karla talks to her friends, Tohru grabs the Sohma's and takes them down the the beach and not only have a picnic, but to also practice the opera and the cultural fest. Most of theTzusaki's where there too, so it wasn't too suspicious, only ones that weren't down there was Chase and Lore, both making excuses that they had something important to do. " So what was so important that Karla, Chase and Lore had to stay behind for?" said Yuki. " Not sure" said Tohru, even though she was lying, she couldn't tell him. " Most likely it has something to do with a witchy matter and that it's private between them since Karla does have them help her with some of the spells she does" said Kitty. " What spell would they need to do that's that important?" said Shigure. " Probably checking back on our parents as well as hers...making sure her mom doesn't go psyco and rides her bike off a cliff or something" said Roni " Roni that's terrible!" said Tohru. " Yes, but ain't that a fact" said Roni.

" So, when do you plan on telling the Sohma's that we're here?" said Ed. " Actually I was just about to ask if you guys wanted to come down and meet them as I tell them" said Karla. " Sure, no problem. I wouldn't mind meeting this guy who's stolen your heart away from me Karla" said Serenity. " Yeah, he must be a great guy for you to still have been in love with him this entire time" said Ed. " Yes, he is" she smiles as she stands up and Ed and Serenity puts their jackets back on and walks down to the beach with her. At the moment Kisa; still in teenage form was down at the beach collecting sea shells when Hiro comes down. " Mind if I help you Kisa?" she turns around and see's Hiro as a teenager as well and blushes at how handsome he is. " Uh, yes please" he smiles and bows gracefully as Karla taught him and then starts helping her look for shells. During this time Lena and Lee were watching them the entire time. " Good, he's with her, now we can go back to the picnic" said Lee. " Oh..." Lena still in teenage form sighs. " Lena what's wrong?" " Nothing...it must be a teen thing" Lee wasn't sure if Lena was or wasn't ok, but hoped she was as they got up and snuck away back to the beach.

When they got there, they saw Karla with Serenity, Ed and Al. " Karla! you made it!" said Lena. " Yes, hehe" said Karla, but when they made it down there it got silent as the Sohmas saw her friends. " Oh um...everyone these are my friends...Serenity, Ed, and Al, you guys this is Yuki..." starts pointing to each of the sohma's. " That's Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Shigure and that's Hatori." They smiled when they saw Hatori. " So your Hatori, well its a pleasure to meet you, sorry Karla didn't warn you guys that we were coming, but Karla didn't get my letter till a while ago and we ended up surprising her" said Serenity. " It's a pleasure meeting you too, Karla never mentioned her friends from America, its nice to finally meet those who molded my Karla into the woman she is today" said Hatori. Al whispered to Ed. " Brother, how come he said that we're from America when we're not" " they don't know yet, they think we're from where Karla used to live, so keep the act up until Karla gives the ok" whispered Ed.

" Well, atleast now we can go on with rehersal with the opera and the cultural fest" said Kitty. " Oh, right, hey you guys can sit down and watch as we reherse" " Sounds great, thanks" said Ed. It went on for hours. Everyone sitting there as they went through with rehersals till it was almost sunset. " Hey I'm getting hungry, look I'll go make those hamburgers and we can eat out on the porch and watch the stars come out to play" said Karla. They agreed and went back to the house as Karla starts making the hamburgers and handing them to everyone along with the side dishes. " Say where's Kisa and Hiro?" said Tohru. " Yeah I haven't seen Kisa since we went down to the beach and Hiro none of us have seen all day" said Haru. " I'm sure they're fine, they're probably at the beach still, probably collecting shells to take home" said Karla.

They stayed underneath the stars eating dinner till it was 11:45 p.m. and still no sign of Kisa and Hiro. " You think we should go get them?" said Yuki. " No, don't worry, I'll go" said Karla. " Are you sure?" said Hatori. " It's no big deal, I'll have Tohru come with me, we'll be fine" said Karla. They nodded as Karla and Tohru left for the beach. " So Karla, what happenedwith you and Hiro?" " Well Tohru, Hiro...just wanted to be with is princess...and that's all I gave him" Tohru smiled and knew pretty much what Karla did. As they were coming, Hiro and Kisa had collected a lot of shells and were putting them in their pockets as they sat there in the warm spring sand. Hiro noticed that by now it was 11:50 and only had ten minutes. " I had a wonderful time Hiro" he blushed as he looked at her when she said it. At that time Karla and Tohru made it down, they were close enough to listen without being seen. " You were so kind and polite, like a prince, you made me feel so...special" " Because Kisa..." he stood up and held her hand and stood her up. Then held both of her hands in his hands. " You are" she blushes when he said that. " You...are a very special person to me Kisa. Everything you see, me being a teenager even if its only for one night and acting like a prince, it's because of you...because...I love you Kisa" she blushes at this sudden surprise in Hiro, but smiled softly and looked at him. " I love you too Hiro" he gasps in confusion and then smiles in happiness. Then exactly at midnight, they've had shared their first kiss. Karla and Tohru couldn't help but go mushy with just watching this. Then it turned a minute after midnight and Kisa and Hiro changed back to their kid forms, with their clothes huge on them.

Then Karla and Tohru came out, Karla had two small kimono's with her for them " Ok sweethearts time for our young couple to get their kimono's on and go to bed." said Karla. Kisa blushed and smiled and Hiro smirked at her. She hands Kisa hers and she goes on behind Tohru and changes. As Hiro grabs his, he whispers to Karla. " Thanks...for everything" she smiled at him. " No problem kid" " so...how much did you see?" she smiles, bends down closer and whispers " It's a secret" she smiles as she turns around for Hiro to change. As they were walking back up the trail, Hiro and Kisa ahead holding hands, still being a prince to her. " So Karla you've managed to bring three couple together, myself included, so who's next in your dream love predictions?" said Tohru. Then Karla yawns for she is tired. " Don't know, won't know till i get some sleep."

That night Karla did have a dream, must of been one of her worst ones she's had so far...

Up in the balcony seat five with Yuki as Raul, seeing Tohru as Christine and the mystery phantom. She didn't want to see this again, but couldn't open the door to get down, nor could she jump, somehow there was a force field and she had no choice but to watch as Tohru and the Phantom climb up onto the bridge, just as they were about to finish again Tohru turned around and mouthed "Help Me!" and again she rips the mask off of the phantom, but this time she was able to look up and see who the phantom is and gasps in shock and screams in her dream " No!" without thinking she was finally able to jump out of the balcony seat and when she makes it to the stage she sees him running up the stairs to the roof and she follows him.

When she got there somehow Hatori got there to him before her and the phantom has Hatori tied and close to hanging him. " Karla...you know who i am...now do you end your days with me, or send him and everyone else to their graves" said the phantom. " why make her lie to you to save us" said Hatori and the phantom just pulls on the rope tighter. " Choose Karla, Me! or Them!" in fright and shock she just walks backwards towards the edge of the roof and falls. With the rush that she felt she fell to cold hard snow that somehow got in the dream...in her room on the floor. She woke up to a room full of snow.

Confused, she wondered how snow got into her room and notices in her hand was the phantoms mask and is now alittle scarred. " Did i just pull objects from my dreams...oh god I hope this isn't turning into like a Freddy Kugar movie, that's the last thing i need, after I saw that movie...can I say chaos with that one." With alittle magic she managed to bring all the snow into a huge ball and out of her room and into the pool and have it turn into water, which is a good thing becaus the pool needed a refill anyway. She got dressed in a pair of black pants and a white, long bell shaped sleeved shirt and ran downstairs with a leather pouch and a bottle of white liquid when she saw Ed getting something to drink.

" Hi Karla, what got you up this early?" " Oh...just a dream, but I'm glad your up, I need your help with something" they walk into the living room, it was big enough for what she planned on doing. She made a huge circle with a star in it, kind of like the alchemy circle he used to do, only more celtic style with the powder she had in her leather pouch. Then puts some in the middle. Then she pours the white liquid on top of the powder in the middle and the five points. " Ok Ed, I just need the extra power, so just concentrate on putting power into the circle and other then that, do what you normally do when I count to three, ok" " Alright Karla, but what are we doing?" " Lets say its like a crystal ball only it's a dream ball, it can look back into someone's dream and depending the powder, the potion and how the circle is done is who's dream it aims at, like mine for instance, the power is a mixture of rose, chamomile, passion flower and rosemary. It has a wonderful auroma, but it does great for my dream spells and the white liquid is a potion that has ginger, apple, cinnamon, sugar cane, nutmeg and vanilla" " Sounds tastey" " Yes as much as it sounds like it i wouldn't drink it unless you want to have your dreams coming true and indigestion" " So ok all were doing is making a dream ball, but why do you need one of your dream?" " Because there's a certain scene in it I just need to check and see because if I'm right then I got some work to do" he stayed silent, knowing that this is serious. When she counted to three, both of them clapped their hands together and then down onto the circle and it glowed a soft white and then a medium size bubble like crystal ball the size of a regular sized basket ball and it just floated there. Then the scene she asked for appeared and revealed who she thought it was in her dream. Then the bubble popped and the glow died and the circle disappeared, not leaving any essence of it being here. " I knew it, i had a bad feeling about that" " Who was that?" " That...was just a bad memory wanting to come back" she stood there in silence and then she ran upstairs, grabbed what seemed to be a while velvet cloak, which was her witches cloak. She walked passed Ed and said one thing.

" Please Ed, don't tell anyone what you saw or what we did, please?" He wasn't sure what was going on, but he agreed and she left. In that meantime Tohru was awake and saw Karla leave in her cloak. It was rare for her to just grab her cloak and leave without any explaination, but she did. Tohru wanted to follow, but knew it wouldn't be a good idea, but for once she didn't care. She grabbed her shoes and was ready to sneak out, but was caught by Ed. " What are you doing Tohru?" " Huh? oh um...I was just about to...go on a walk" " Your about to follow Karla aren't you?" she sighed, knowing she just got caught. " Wait...let me go too. I don't know why Karla needed to rush off like that, but she did and I want to find out why" Tohru was relieved as both Ed and Tohru went out the door, following Karla down a path that was never noticed before. When they got ther they noticed a very large and spacious cemontary.

Karla kept going till she stopped in front of one of them. Then they heard Karla saying something. " No more gazing across the wasted years...father...after all this time...I must do it, though you wish for me not to" She steps back and closes her eyes. They see her lips move, but nothing comes out, as if she's chanting in silence. Then all of a sudden a form of Akito showed up all in black with a cape, singing to Karla. " Dropped all defenses, now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided. Past the point of no return, no backward glances, our games of make-believe are at an end. Past of point of if or when, no used resisting, let the dream descend what raging fire shall flood the soul...past the point of no return, the final threathold...beyond the point of no return" then a image of Karla with dark hair appeared wearing Christine's outfit from the opera. " I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why...now im am here with you, no second thoughts i've decided...past the point of no return...no going back now, past the point of right or wrong, one final question..." Then a form of Yuki only in pink appeared and then a form of Karla in pink appeared then a form of Tohru in blue appeared in the Christine outfit and Karla in the phantom outfit. They appeared to be singing, the guys and Tohru singing the part of the Phantom and Karla as Christine.

" What's going on?" said Ed " This must be...a spell that her mother and father has asked her to never attempt again" said Tohru. " What spell?" " She said that there's a spell called Past Reflections...mainly its where forms of a certain person or people who you affected you in your past and in a way its a look back on it, the only problem is that if they're past loves or crushes then your form will come out as well and be with them and will tell the truth." " I wonder what happened then?" said Ed. Then all the guys and Tohru sang the last part of the song. " Anywhere you go let me go too...KARLA...that's all i asked of..." Then the forms of Tohru and Yuki run to each other and disappear as they embrace a kiss and Karla's two forms disappear in sadness. Karla's last form smacks Akito's and trys to run, but he holds her tight and says one last thing. " Your Mine Karla! now...and...forever!...one way...or another...YOUR MINE!" then he disappears and Karla's form runs to her and disappears. Then Karla passes out onto the floor in front of her father's grave.

Tohru and Ed runs over to her and Ed was about to pick her up, but a form of a tall man with silver white hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt and navy blue pants appeared and picked her up. " What am I going to do with you Karla" said the man. He nudged his head for the confused Tohru and Ed to come with him. When they got back to the summer home, There in the living room was Yuki pacing with Ayame, Trete; who arrived there maybe fifteen minutes ago. Hatori and Serenity too was pacing with them as Lore and Eve made an attempt to make breakfast. Then Tohru and Ed walked in. " Tohru, where have you been, I was worried" said a worried Yuki. " Ed, where did you go, your brother and I was worried sick, I had to convince him to go play ping pong with Momiji so he doesn't accidently put a hole on the floor from all the pacing" said Serenity. " I can explain everything" then the man walked in carrying Karla in as Tohru shut the door. Trete stopped and stared, looking like she was about to cry. " Father!" he smiled and nodded at her as the Sohmas, Ed, Serenity and Tohru looked at him in shock. Then they heard a pan drop in the kitchen and when they turned around they saw Lore and Eve in complete shock. " James?" he smiled. " Hello Lore, my you are looking quiet plump today, I guess you would with that baby on the way and Eve...still messing up as usual, but your making progress i see". Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Serenity, and Ed were confused, but Ayame, Hatori and Shigure on the other hand remembered him and were shocked. " Mr Tzusaki, I can't believe your standing here right in front of us...alive!" said Ayame. " Yes, but how is that possible" said Hatori. " Easy...Karla brought me back" they were confused at what he just said.

He layed her on the couch and sat right next to her. " She snuck out of the house and came down to see me. I told her not to, but she did The spell...the Past Reflections spell" " What, but that is impossible, she couldn't handle it last time" said Trete. " Yes, but she seemed to have tamed it enough where she had three other forms and three forms of herself going" " But how? and how did she bring you back?" said Shigure. " She chanted a spell to bring me back for one day in case she passed out and hit her head on a tombstone or if no one found her, then she did her spell for the forms and it went on from there. I saw those two watching, over Karla" pointed at Tohru and Ed. " And you didn't leave a note for us so we wouldn't worry Ed!" said Serenity. " Oh don't be mad at the poor lad, if he and this young lady didn't go after Karla well think of the possibility, what if she wasn't able to bring me back after so long, then what would of happened to her if the spell didn't work and they weren't there, that was good thinking on your part Tohru, even though you thought that you shouldn't go, you did what you felt" said James. " Tohru? that was your idea" said Yuki. She blushed and mumbled abit, but he puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles. " I'm glad Tohru, you did the right thing" she smiles and kind of lays her head on him.

" So your only here for a day, but what about..." said Trete, but before she could finish, James finished for her. " Karla said for me to go visit and be with your mother two hours before I go back" she smiled and nodded. " Oh by the way Tohru...your father and mother wanted me to tell you that they love you" " You mean you saw them?" said Tohru in excitement. " Yes, I see those two all the time, Kyoko still rides the bike of hers through the clouds as your father plays cards with me, I'm sure Karla has told you this before that day you and your friends were getting your dresses fitted for prom that Karla heard and saw your mother right behind her" " No, she never did" " I'm guessing it's because she didn't want to make you sad Tohru" said Yuki. " Most likely, which is the reason why she didn't attempt to bring Kyoko back at that moment, because she knew that you'd be sad, she knew attempting to bring me back was a risk, and had second thoughts, but i told her to anyway, i'd rather be able to be here for one day and know that she's safe then be up there and not able to do anything to help her" said James.

They sat there for a moment but Hatori for once couldn't help but to ask. " Why does Karla hold everything in and take all the responibility" said Hatori. " Well, I guess that's partially mine and my wife's fault. At a young age after her grandfather passed away. We told her that since she's the one with the five familers that it's her job to be the head of the family, we told her that we would be here to help her. Well things changed. I got killed by..." but Trete had to ask. " Killed, but we thought it was an accident" said Trete. " Oh, I guess your mother just couldn't tell you girls. I was murdered Trete, a murder that was made to look like an accident." " please James, tell us what happened that night" said Ayame. " Well, that night we... were over at the Sohma's place that night, We went to see what Akito wanted to ask. You could say that I lost my temper at what his favor was. Even at his young age when we finally were able to escape my leg was broken, my wife had to drive. We were almost home, but somehow he caught up and well, he had a truck rolling towards us and hit us. My wife barely made it. I didn't sadly. He wiped away the part of your mothers memory of who it was that did this to her and to me, that all she knows is that I was murdered that was made to look like an accident" " You mean Akito did this!" said Yuki. Then Kyo stood up with Yuki furious. " That bastard, what till I get my hands on him" " I assure you that Akito will not get away with this Mr. Tzusaki" said Hatori. " Oh Good thing Karla is asleep through this" said Lore. " You really think so?" said James. When they lifted the covers she was gone. It was only till now that Trete noticed a mouse on Jame's shoulder. " You knew she was there this entire time" said Trete. " Yes, I'm sorry, but I couldn't possibly tell you the truth unless Karla was here too, its her birth right to know the truth of this family and so i told the truth. She is the head of this family and my youngest daughter, she deserved to know the truth as much as all of you did." Karla didn't look very happy, in fact...she looked pissed. She was about ready to leap off of James, run to her room and then run off after Akito, but James caughter her.

" Now Karla, I know your mad more now then ever at Akito, but you can't run off like that, just to get him. You'll end up revealing you being back in Japan too soon and besides you'll only feel guilty after you end up obliverating him" " Doesn't sound too bad to me" said Karla. " Karla, I know you don't mean that" said James. " He killed you, what did you expect for me to act like...happy, hell I don't care if i got to jail, just let me hit him once" " Now Karla, doing that isn't going to help any" " It'll help me feel better" she signed and just gave up and stayed in his hand. " Karla, I don't blame you for how your feeling, there's moments I want to do the same thing, and yet...I don't...don't forget Karla, Akito chased away the only thing I cared about outside this family in the whole world" said Hatori. Karla smiled and hopped onto Hatori's shoulder and gave him what was a mouse sized kiss on the cheek. " Now Karla, your just causing Hatori to blush now by being up on his shoulder, I mean what would happen if you were to change back, though i'd say that'd be fun to have the love of your life nude on your shoulder" said Ayame. " I hope you mean Trete and not Karla Ayame" said James. Causing Ayame to blush. " Huh, oh of course I mean Trete, she's the only one in my life" Just like time work, Karla changed and hurrily while the smoke was still around, Hatori took off his coat and had Karla button it up and when the smoke cleared she was wearing his coat and sitting up on his shoulder.

" Wow, that's sexy, here let me take a picture" said Trete. She found her camera and took many pictures. " Say Trete, can i get a copy, no one would ever believe this if i don't have proof" said Shigure. " No problem" " Oh Geez" said Karla and Hatori. James laughed and stood up. " Hatori...you take good care of my daughter, after all you never know when I may come back" he smiles as he can tell that Hatori is nervous in his eyes. " Dad!" " Oh don't worry, I'm kidding, I know he'll take good care of you" she smiles and goes on and change into some of her clothers.

Up in her room as she changes, she thinks back to her dreams last night. " Hmm, that would be interesting to bring them together, but it seems like the other couple are almost there of being a couple, just needs that one simple push" she giggles abit and just as she leaves her room she smiles and giggles. " This will be fun...Meow!"

* * *

Ok peps, that's it of chapter Five, man it took me forever to write this.

**Kyo: **I'll say, but its taking forever, you about to start chapter six and you still haven't ended spring break and don't forget the cultural fest and the opera you still have to put in.

**Katt: **Well duh, but doing it this way makes the story longer and more interesting, you learn more about the Tzusaki's and what part does the Tzusakis have in knowing the Sohmas and Tohru. It makes it more fun

**Kyo: **Yes, well when I actually see review, then I'll agree, till then do me a favor and hurry it up

**Katt: **Aww, your just cranky because you haven't had your cat nap yet, oh well, see ya later peoples, oh and please...REVIEW! or I'll send a hurd of flying monkeys at you!


	6. Chapter 6 Night Time Love and Talent

**Chapter 6**

Hey everybody, real quick no I do not own Fruits Basket, Phantom of the Opera and Full Metal Alchemist, but I **Do Own** the Tzusaki family and Serenity so if you want to borrow them, ask first!

**Kyo: ** Finally, it took you long enough, what happened!?

**Katt: ** For a while I had writer's block, so I couldn't start this up, sorry.

**Yuki: ** It's ok Katt, no need to apoligize, so what have you been doing then?

**Katt: ** reading some fanfictions. Getting some ideas for another fanfiction I'm writing

**Kyo: ** Yes that anime crossover of kingdom hearts

**Katt: ** Yes, but anyway let's get this show going, warning there might be some yaoi in this of course and something very unexpected to happen, something that doesn't even seem humanly possible...for a male that is. ; Oh well, on with the show!

* * *

It just didn't seem possible for the Tzusaki family and a few members of the Sohma family that knew them to be standing in front of James Tzusaki; who was murdered by Akito Sohma and made it possible to seem like an accident.

Karla came down stairs decently dressed this time as James and the rest of the family and the Sohmas talk about fun times and such. It made her heart feel warm when she saw her family and friends like that. Something interrupted that moment when she heard some kind of gagging noise in the bathroom not too far from her. When she opened the bathroom door she saw Kitty hovering over the toilet; "tossing her cookies" into it.

Karla rushes over and pulls Kitty away from it and has her sit down on the floor against the wall.

" Kitty! what the hell are you thinking!"

" I'm sorry Karla, but...I felt so sick to my stomach...I just couldn't help it"

" Kitty you can't be doing this again, I don't want to be giving you your medicine. unfortuantly I guess I got no choice since I'm the only one who knows this"

She brings out a bag from underneath the sink. Setting the syringe up with the medicine and tightens the rubber band around Kitty's arm to find the vein and blots the area with defectant and gives Kitty her medicine and bandages it up. After she puts it away she flushes the toilet and has Kitty stay sitting on the seat as she spray the bathroom.

" Kitty I know you hate for me to give you your damn medicine, but for heaven sakes it's the only way to keep you out of the hospital. The rest of the thirteen witches don't even know this, heck your parents don't even know and I bet you anything that you haven't even told Haru about this problem of yours either"

she looks down at her feet and sighs to herself.

" No...he doesn't. I don't want him to see me as this sick freak"

Karla sadden at this and knelt down beside her.

" Kitty your not a sick freak, don't ever believe that, you just had a bad time at first in America back then and your getting better, your eating more which I am glad of and even though your still tossing your cookies I guess you could say, your doing it less and less so your recovering alright"

Kitty looked down and sighed, but Karla wasn't going to let Kitty get this way.

" Come on Kitty, lets go into the living room"

" Why Karla?"

" Because...dad's home"

Kitty's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at what she just heard. Karla explained what happened and though disappointed at Karla for what she did, she couldn't talk herself. Karla wrapped a arm around Kitty and walked her out, cheering her up before going into the living room.

The day seemed to have gone by fast. Trete spent an hour with James as well as Lore, Chase, Roni, Eve, Lee, Lena, Kitty and finally Karla. They decided to go for a walk before he decided to leave and spend the remaining hours with his wife. In that time Tohru, Serenity, Chase, Kyo and Ed played monopoly, Momiji played ping pong with Al and everyone else was doing there own thing. During the time that Karla and James were walking he felt he had to say one thing before heading back and saying good bye.

" Karla?"

" Yes dad, what is it?"

" Why...did you do the forbidden spell? I know you said you felt you had to, but why did you feel that way?"

She looked down at her feet while walking for a moment till she answered.

" Because, of that dream, because of it I know now what's going to happen if I don't do something so as my last desperation I had to check for myself to see what will happen if I do what I have planned...and I'm not surprised"

He looked at her confused for a moment.

" But Karla, that doesn't make sense, it's only vision of your past"

" That's the difference of why no one could finish it, because it doesn't just show you a person's past visions. They show you what kind of person you are and who you would turn out to be at the end. I saw myself as someone I never saw before"

" And what was that Karla?"

She took a deep breath and sighed.

" I saw myself strong. Strong enough to let go past loves and move on. I saw love when I let go of Tohru because I care about her and that as long as she's happy I'm happy and it's not just her either, it's the same way with Hatori too and I saw faith in myself that I can stand up against Akito even though he scares the shit out of me"

" Watch your mouth young lady"

" Sorry dad, but yeah...that's what I saw and it reassures me that what I'll be doing is the right thing for me to be able to move on"

He smiles at her and wraps his arms around her.

" Karla I'm proud of you, you are the only one who could ever figure that spell out completely, I believe that this generation of witches will turn out stronger then any generation before and maybe...just maybe you will find the sorceress who will help break this curse once and for all"

" I hope so"

" Now I believe we better get back, I got a weird feeling something is going to be happening real soon" said James.

When they walked back inside they heard a loud " WHAT!" coming from the nurse's office. Karla and James ran in and saw Kyo and Chase pale after Hatori just finished checking up on Chase.

" What happened here?" said Karla.

" Chase passed out for a moment after he lost monopoly to Ed and just woke up a few minutes ago after Hatori examened him and found out something strange" said Lena. "

What's that then?" said James.

" The baka cat got himself pregnant" said Kitty.

Shocking pretty much everyone since they just found. It turned out that only Kitty, Lena, Hatsuharu and Kyo were in there with Hatori. Karla shakes her head in disbelief and slaps Chase on the back of the head.

" What the hell was that for?!"

" You Idiot! you knew you need protection when your in girl form, what the flip didn't you use one?!" said Karla in a angry tone.

" I didn't think it was possible for me to get pregnant since I was a boy" said Chase.

" You Baka! how did you think that Lore's mother was born?!"

That one small sentenced confused everybody that didn't know, including a few of the family members.

" It's true, both my grandmother and grandfather were men, obviously one of them was the thirteen witches and of course one turned into female and got pregnant with my mother"

she sighs and cooes too at the wonderful memory.

" It didn't shock me when my mother told me, it just cleared things up for me when I saw a picture of them and asked who they were, when Karla found out, amazingly she thought it was romantic and at the age of six years old"

she said with cool in her voice. The rest were shocked to hear this. They never thought that Karla was that open minded, even at six years old.

" Well so what if I'm pregnant, it's not that big of a deal considering our family" said Chase.

" Think for a second Chase...people would start suspecting something when they see you with a pregnant stomach and would have to leave school for a while and then when you come back that they see you with a child. Don't you think that they'll question you who the mother is" said Karla.

" Oh yeah, I forgot about that" said Chase sheepishly.

" Anyway it's a good thing Kamiko is a doctor and knows this, I'd hate to see any of you try to explain to a doctor why Chase is pregnant" said James.

" So what will we do then" said Kyo.

" Nothing, for now, atleast until Chase's stomach starts to show then we'll worry in the mean time Chase you can't fight or else you'll lose that baby" said Hatori.

For the rest of the day all they did was relax, but sadly James had to leave. He said his good byes and told them to behave and such before he left to see his wife before going back up to heavon.

That night after everyone went to bed Karla woke up and went to sit out on the porch, looking up at the sky. thinking of her father. Then Tohru came out with two hot cocoas in her hands and handed one to Karla.

" Thanks Tohru."

" Your welcome, so why are you out here this late?"

" I couldn't sleep, so much has happened for the past two days"

" I know what you mean, I never expected to see your father here."

" Yeah, even though I'm not allowed to bring those who passed away back to life, I needed him there in case something happened. By now I'm sure he's said his good bye and left and knowing mom she'll call the first thing in the morning and scream at me for doing such a thing...then thank me for doing it"

At that moment Serenity came out with a cup of hot cocoa

" Mind if I join you?"

" No, come on and sit with us" said Karla.

She goes over to sit with them and they all just stare at the sky.

" So Karla, how's that cousin of yours? Kitty?"

" Huh, oh she's doing ok, why you ask?"

" I heard her in the bathroom just a few moments ago and when she came out I saw a bandage on her arm"

" Oh..." that's all Karla could say.

" Is she alright Karla?" said Tohru.

" Huh, oh, well you see Kitty kind of got herself into a situation that she has a sickness. She's a enorexic and a bilemic. It's where she'll barely eat and when she does she'll feel so full that she has to make herself throw up. In order to prevent this i used to have to stay by her side every time it was time to eat and make sure she finished all her food and not run to the bathroom to get sick. Now she's doing much better, yes she'll still throw up alittle, but she's willing to take the medicine now unlike before and she's getting better at eating her food and keeping down"

" Does anyone else know?"

" No, mainly it was me and Kitty that knew, but then I accidently told Serenity when I saw her doing the same thing and now you know, but please Tohru don't tell anyone, no one knows this in our family, not even her parents know this, so please don't tell anyone not even the sohmas"

" Ok I promise, I won't tell a soul"

" Thank you, now lets get to bed, Serenity, your leaving in the afternoon is it tomorrow or Saturday?"

"It's tomorrow, I said that we would be back by nightfall on friday"

" Ok, well then good night everyone"

They all got up and went onto bed as they said for a full nights rest and as they said. It was Friday and it flew by fast, with Serenity, Ed and Al leaving for their own world.

Time flew and the weekend went by like that along with two week back in school and with cultural fest only two days away and then in a month in a half was the play , it was really time to buckle down and get things ready. With Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Karla and Chase along with their class not only doing a riceball stand again, but also doing a veggie roll stand, hot dog stand and some kind of dish called Tomatoe Dumpling Soup.

" Tomatoe wha?" said Kyo in a most confusing way.

" Tomatoe Dumpling Soup, it's good. That's what we made when me, Kitty, and Ruka were in girl scouts, it's delicious, believe me."

" Ok, so now we got the food figured out all there is left to do is make it and oh before I forgot, there's one more announcement, Karla go ahead." said Yuki, letting her stand up to make the announcement.

" Ok this year to go with this year's play, we'll be having a masquered ball before the play. People that are in the play and staff of the production get in for free. It'll be three weeks from Friday."

" Thank you Karla, and you can purchase your tickets at the theatre, those in the play and doing the techhical work on it you'll be getting your tickets during the next rehersal, which is after school today, right Karla" said Yuki

" Yes, it's at two-fifteen today so don't forget and after rehersal I'll be giving you your tickets, you can get no more then two ok, so see you those are in the play and doing it today and the rest of you the tickets shall be starting at fifteen dollars per ticket and twenty per couples ticket starting tomorrow and the tickets will go up to twenty-five per ticket and thirty per couples ticket by next Tuesday and will go up again to thirty per ticket and thirty-five per couple by the following Tuesday and it'll go up again at the door, thirty-five per ticket and fourty per couples ticket"

" Thank you Karla, now any questions...good"

With the moans and groans from the boys on the cost of the dance and giggles and squeals from the girls and blushing boys of asking the girls to the ball there was excitement buzzing all through the school and before they knew it the cultural fest was here and time to celebrate.

The food stands came to be a big hit, especially in Tohru's class. The entertainment was exciting and the games and prizes were great. There was costume contests and concerts of all kinds. Booths to buy things and facepainting almost at every corner. By the time it was evening it was time for the talent show. All but two performances were done. Then the announcer came out to intruduce the next act.

" Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are coming close to the end. Our next act will be performed by Karla, Yuki and Tohru with the song Mambo # 5."

They walk out, Karla in a white button up shirt and black slacks with a 50's male's black hat and a pair of straps to hold up her pant. Yuki in a white button up shirt and black pants, Tohru in a white 50's dress and black heels with her hair up. Them on the dance floor and Chase, Kamiko, Trete and Lore up on stage. Kamiko with the drums, Trete at the trombone, Trete at the horn and Chase at the mic.

" Ladies and gentlement, Mambo #5"

Then the music started and they started dancing as Chase sang. Half the time it was all three of them dancing, Karla spinning Yuki and Tohru and such, part of it Tohru and Karla danced while Yuki did solo and a part where Yuki and Tohru danced and Karla did solo. Causing the audience to cheer as they danced. Ending it perfectly with Karla laying on her side beside a chair she brought in near the end, Yuki sitting it and Tohru sitting on his lap.

When they got off the stage, the announcer came back up to make the last announcment of the last performance.

" Alright everybody, our last act is a tango done by the song called "save the last dance" danced by Hatsuharu Sohma and Kitty Tzusaki"

At that moment Hatsuharu came out with Kitty. Hatsuharu wearing a white tuxedo shirt and black pants with suspenders and a fifty's black hat. Kitty wearing a light blue frilled dress and heels. When the music started, they started to swing dance to the beat. Their moves exciting the crowd with their twirls, swirls, spins, dips, sliding and such. Then towards the end of the song they held each other and then a poof of smoke and an earring clicking on the ground and next thing they knew it, Hatsuharu was in the same thing, but the sleeves went missing and Kitty was wearing a black, short,sexy dress and heels with the straps that wrapped up onto her calf.

" Oh your kidding me?!" said Karla.

" They turned into balck haru and devil kitty" said Yuki.

" Was that planned?!" said Kyo

" Probably, they've been working in secret about their act this entire time" said Chase.

As they watched, Hatsuharu and Kitty was really giving the audience a show. Spinning Kitty on her side on the floor, picking her up and tossing her in the air then catching her, it was enough to drive the audience crazy and Karla going nuts over it for Kitty's safety. At the end, they finisished it with them holding each other and a kiss. Then another poof and they disappeared.

In a few minutes Karla, Yuki, Kyo, Chase and Tohru found them, transformed and outside in the grass with their clothes. Karla was just about to scold Kitty, but saw her eating grass and knew something wasn't up with her stomach. When they transformed, she made an excuse and took Kitty to the nearest girls bathroom with the medicine in a bag.

" Kitty, didn't you eat before the performance?"

" Yes, but then in the middle of the dance floor I started to feel sick so when we transformed and was outside, I tried eating grass to calm it down"

" Now you know that doesn't help us, even when we are animals"

" I know, but do you have to give me the medicine?"

" Well you didn't throw up so lets sit here for a while and wait till your stomach calms down, in the meantime, your earring?"

" Oh, that...I trained myself to get under control when I turn devil Kitty, but only for as long as, well in a couple of minute i'll be devil kitty"

" Well then lets get the earring back on"

She places the earring back on and sits down beside Kitty, waiting for her stomach to settle down.

" So Kitty, when do you plan on telling Hatsuharu your condition?"

" Tonight, hopefully. I do want to tell, then I don't. What if he doesn't want to be around me anymore"

" Oh come on, when he found out that you couldn't be hugged by male or female, did that stop him from loving you or when he found out that you have a dark side too"

" No, but he doesn't have a condition"

" No, he has something worse...he has a cousin who's off his rocker if he thinks I'll marry him"

" True"

They both had a good laugh and Kitty agreed, somethings are worse then others. When her stomach finally did calm down, it was time to announce the winners of the talent act. Third place was of this new band that recently started, second was with Yuki, Karla and Tohru, first was Hatsuharu and Kitty.

That night, Kyo was staying over with Chase and Hatori was staying over with Karla. Shigure and Lore was out in the town, leaving the house to Yuki and Tohru. As for Hatsuharu and Kitty, they decided to go for a walk in the gardens over at the Tzusaki place. They went over and sat down at a bench near a pond full of gold fish.

" Haru..?"

" Yes Kitty, what is it?"

" I've been meaning to tell you this for a while"

" Does it have something to do with why you were eating grass today?"

" Um, yeah, you see when I was in America, I ended up causing myself to get sick and well now I have a condition"

" A condition?"

" Yeah, I'm a enorexic and a bilemic. It's when I don't have enough nutrients,vitiemins, protein and such in me and that I don't eat barely at all and if I eat too much I feel sick and force myself to throw up, that's why when I de-transformed, Karla grabbed me and ran off to the bathroom, she thought I threw up and had to give me my medicine"

" Oh, but are you alright now?"

" Yes, I'm getting better, I'm actually eatting more and keeping it down and I actually have a bit of a stomach now unlike before where you could see my rib cage."

" Why didn't you tell me this before"

" I was afraid"

" Of what? that I wouldn't want to be near you or that I would stop loving you"

" Huh?"

" Kitty, my feelings haven't changed for you and I still feel the same, even stronger now for what you told me, I love you Kitty and all I want to do is be near you and be there for you"

" Oh Haru..."

As they kissed underneath the starlight sky, Karla, Chase and Kyo see this, Karla with a huge smile on her face.

" Check off another one for the love doctor" said Karla

" Oh geez" said Kyo.

" So any other lucky couple who gets to have your oh-so wonderful advice" said Chase mockingly.

" Ha ha, without me, you two would still be virgins"

" Yeah yeah Miss thing, so anyother love predictions in your forcast?" said Chase

" Won't know till I fall asleep tonight"

" Of course" said Kyo.

" Hey you love birds, get inside" said Karla

As Karla, Kyo and Chase walks back inside, Haru and Kitty needed just one moment, to share a long overdue, sweet, romantic, passionate kiss that they haven't shared since the day Kitty said goodbye.

As romance bloomed and fun times called that night, Akito sat in his room, planning out what he will do when Karla comes into town the next time and...how to savatage the Opera and make sure that Yuki stays his...forever.

* * *

Ok that's it for chapter six. 

**Kyo: **What?! your just going to end it with a cliffhanger like that and after so long of working on this chapter.

**Yuki: **It's her fanfiction and her life...let her write it and live it the way she wants to.

**Kara: ** Either way, I hope it won't take me so long on chapter seven, so until my next chapter, good night everyone.


End file.
